Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood
by Selene13
Summary: *Complete* Athena went back to the past to get Albus and Minerva together and when she came back to the present, it's Minerva and her friends' turn to play Cupid.... AD/MM MadamHooch/OC R/R please!
1. The Necklace

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Chapter 1: The Necklace  
  
"All right, Athena, blow the candles." Minerva Dumbledore smiled as she, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprouts, Snape (yes, and him too! Can you believe it?) and Hagrid watched the 17-year-old Athena Dumbledore blowing the candles on her birthday cake.  
  
"I can't believe that you are already 17 years old!" Madam Hooch said, pretending to sob. "It seems only yesterday when you are only a baby..."  
  
"A baby who do nothing but cry." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "And then you suddenly grow up to be a 5 year-old who like nothing but Quidditch..."  
  
"And you always played hide-and-seek with your parents. Sometimes in my Greenhouses...." Professor Sprouts started.  
  
"Or in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Or in the Quidditch pitch." Madam Hooch said.  
  
"Or in the dungeons." Snape added.  
  
"Even in ter Forbidden Forest." Hagrid chuckled. "Remember? When yeh were five?"  
  
"Yeah, and that took us for about four hours to get you out." Madam Hooch said, grinning.  
  
Now Athena's face was red as a tomato. Minerva smiled and handed her daughter a long box. "Happy birthday."  
  
Athena got over her embarrassment quickly and took the box. She opened it and took out a long silver necklace with a blue moon-shape crystal. She gasped while Madam Hooch exclaimed: "You are passing it to Athena?!"  
  
Minerva nodded. "She is 17, it is time to pass to her. Athena," She looked seriously at her daughter. "The necklace you are holding on is my family's heirloom. When the daughter is 17 years old, the mother must pass it to her. If not, she can pass it to her daughter-in-law."  
  
Athena stared in awe at the necklace for a while.  
  
"Put it on, Athena and let us see what it is like." Dumbledore said and Minerva helped Athena to put it on.  
  
Hagrid whistled. "Beautiful. Tha' necklace mus' be very expensive."  
  
Minerva nodded. "It is."  
  
"How much does it cost?" Snape asked curiously and drank his Butterbeer.  
  
"If you sell it now, it will cost ...." Minerva made a quick calculation. "500 million Galleons."  
  
Snape spat out his drink. "500 MILLION?!"  
  
Minerva nodded again. Hagrid stared at the necklace with his mouth dropped open.  
  
***  
  
"Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Athena said as she examined it when she was lying on her bed after the party and Minerva sat by her bed.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Why is my name Athena? I mean, is there any special reason why I am named Athena?" Athena asked.  
  
Minerva smiled. "Well, there are two reasons. One is because since my name is Minerva, which comes straight from the Roman Goddess of Wisdom, your father thought it is rather interesting to named you after Athena, the Greek counterpart of Minerva."  
  
"And the other reason?"  
  
"There is a girl in my 7th year, I can't remember her full name or her face, but I remember her name is Athena..."  
  
"Then why you named me after that girl?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't for her, your father and I wouldn't be together and you wouldn't be in this world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All right, enough questions." Minerva said and Athena drew the blankets up to her chest.  
  
"Good night, Athena." Minerva said and kissed her daughter good night.  
  
"Night, Mom." Athena said and Minerva switched (Yes, Albus used light bulbs at home) off the lights.  
  
Athena yawned and looked at the necklace again. "It's awfully beautiful..." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Miss? Miss! Hey, wake up!" Someone slapped Athena lightly on her face.  
  
"H-huh? What?" Athena opened her eyes and blinked.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the corridor? What's your name and what is your house?" The person asked.  
  
Athena stood up and blinked again and her mouth dropped open when she saw clearly who was talking. The girl has long wavy black hair, big green eyes and was wearing Hogwarts robes. She was folding her arms and was staring sternly at Athena.  
  
"Mom?" She gasped.  
  
***  
  
17 year-old Minerva McGonagall frowned deeply. "Who are you calling Mom, girl?"  
  
"You." Athena said in bewilderment. "Mom, why are you wearing the school uniform and did you use the Aging Potion?"  
  
Minerva stared at Athena in confusedly. "I think you need to go to the hospital wing." Minerva said finally. She grabbed Athena and started to drag her towards the hospital wing.  
  
"I must be dreaming...OUCH!" Athena screamed in pain when Minerva pulled her hand. "Ok, maybe not. What the hell is going on? Wait! I don't want to go to the hospital wing!"  
  
"You have to, you are sick!" Minerva insisted firmly.  
  
"I'm not, Mom! I mean, Minerva!" Athena protested.  
  
Minerva stopped and stared at Athena. "Hey, you know my name. So you are probably still very clear-minded."  
  
"I am very clear-minded now." Athena said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"All right, which House are you from?"  
  
"Gryffindor." Athena said automatically.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Minerva asked and frowned again. "I don't remember seeing you before."  
  
"Y-You don't remember? W-wait, oh no, this is getting confusing..." Athena said and rubbed her temples as if they hurt. "Let me get this straight. What year is this?"  
  
"1950."  
  
"What?!" Athena bellowed.  
  
"Hey, will you please just shut up? You will wake the whole castle up!" Minerva demanded.  
  
"Actually, you already did." A voice said and Minerva and Athena turned around.  
  
"Dad?" Athena whispered and stared at the young wizard who has auburn hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Dumbledore?" Minerva asked in such an annoyed tone that Athena stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Just a cup of hot chocolate." Dumbledore said, folding his arms. "I was passing by and I heard a girl screaming."  
  
"Well, here's the culprit." Minerva said and pointed at Athena.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Ask for her house and bring her back to the House common room! Are you too sleepy to remember that?" Dumbledore teased.  
  
"Of course I am not!" Minerva snapped. "But she said that she's in Gryffindor and I don't believe her."  
  
"And why not?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.  
  
"Because I know that she's not."  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Oh pu-leeze! You mean you can remember all the people in your House?"  
  
Minerva scowled. "Yes I can."  
  
"I doubt it." Dumbledore said and smiled.  
  
"OK! So she is in my house!" Minerva snapped again.  
  
"Ha! So you admit that you can't remember all the people in your house!" Dumbledore said and unfolded his arms. "Now bring her back to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Professor." She hissed. "Now go and get your stupid hot chocolate."  
  
"Fine." Dumbledore snapped and left.  
  
"Blimey, I hate that guy." Minerva muttered.  
  
"Are these two really my parents in the future?" Athena thought to herself. 


	2. The Hogwarts Sisterhood

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: One of Minerva's action and some of her words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" So you may find her action and her words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: I didn't invent the creature Jarvey, J.K Rowling did (At least I think so). The Jarvey resembles an overgrown ferret just that it can talk. It live below ground, where they pursue gnomes.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Sisters  
  
"What's the password?" Minerva asked Athena in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Err..." Athena started.  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and said: "Phoenix." The portrait swung open and they went in.  
  
"Sit on the couch and don't move. I'm going to get sisters." Minerva ordered and went up the staircase. A few moments later, Athena heard footsteps from the staircase. She looked up and gaped at Poppy Pomfrey and Madeline Hooch, who looked as old as she is.  
  
"Aunt Poppy? Mandy?" She asked in amazement.  
  
Mandy raised one of her eyebrows. "Hey, she knows us."  
  
"Whatever. Just help me to decide what to do with her." Minerva said.  
  
Poppy, Mandy and Minerva sat down on the chairs. Minerva thought for a while and began to search her robes for something. She then took out a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid.  
  
Athena recognized it straight away. Snape showed it to her once. "Oh no, not that..."  
  
"Oh yes." Minerva said firmly. "Three drops of this and you will tell us everything. Open your mouth."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Open. Your. Mouth." Minerva commanded. "Or we will go straight to the Headmaster."  
  
Athena opened her mouth unwillingly and Minerva fed her with 3 drops of Veritaserum. When she was doing that, Mandy took out a cigarette from her robes, lighted it with her wand and started to smoke.  
  
"Okay, which house are you in?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Gryffindor." Athena said.  
  
"Which year are you in?"  
  
"7th."  
  
Minerva and Poppy stared at each other confusedly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Athena Dumbledore."  
  
Poppy and Minerva's eyes widened.  
  
"What's your father's name?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't know that Dumbledore has a daughter. And he even acts as if he doesn't know her just now!" Minerva said and spotted Mandy smoking. "Do you really have to do that?" She demanded.  
  
"Wuff?" Mandy asked without taking the cigarette from her mouth.  
  
Minerva frowned deeply, yanked the cigarette out of Mandy's mouth and threw it into the fireplace without leaving her seat.  
  
"Hey!" Mandy protested. "Smoking helps me to think!"  
  
"No smoking or I will report your ass." Minerva said coldly.  
  
"All right, all right...." Mandy leaned back on her chair and crossed her long legs. "Wait, didn't she just say that she is in 7th year? That means she is 17. And Dumbledore is like, 25? He couldn't have a 17 year-old daughter...." She said seriously.  
  
"When were you born?" Poppy asked.  
  
"1986."  
  
"Ah!" Mandy exclaimed in surprise and nearly fell off from her seat. "1986?! Are you nuts? This is 1950, for Merlin sake!"  
  
"She can't be nuts, she just drank the potion!" Minerva said. "When are you from?"  
  
"2003."  
  
"This is getting confusing." Poppy said, with her face as white as chalk. "Are we dreaming?" She, Minerva and Mandy reached out and pinched each other's arm. "OUCH!"  
  
"But to tell you the truth., she does have Dumbledore's eyes and hair colour and she...." Mandy leaned forward and examined Athena's face closely. She looked at Minerva then back to Athena and to Minerva again. "You two looked almost the same..."  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Who's your mother?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Ha! I thought so!" Mandy said, clapping her hands.  
  
"WHAT?! I can't be that lunatic's wife!" Minerva jumped up from her seat quickly as if she had sat on an oven and paced around.  
  
"Well, here's the living proof. Looks like you two are going to be married in the future." Poppy said and Mandy began to sing "The Wedding March".  
  
"Shut up, Mandy." Minerva snapped and she did. "But..." Minerva threw up her hands. "That's impossible! You two know that Dumbledore and I are as compatible as a Jarvey and a gnome!"  
  
"I can prove that I'm your daughter." Athena said softly, reached into her night robes and pulled out her necklace. "See?"  
  
Minerva stopped pacing and her mouth dropped open at the necklace. She was still for a while and then put her hand into her robes. Slowly, she pulled out the same necklace.  
  
"Well, that solves everything right? The resemblance, the same necklace..." Mandy started and Poppy interrupted by saying: "But how did you get here? Did you use the Time-Turner?"  
  
Athena shook her head and shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Well, you heard that father of yours, he thinks that you are in our house, but he doesn't know that you come from the future. So I guess you will just have to stay with us until you know how to go back." Minerva said.  
  
"Wonderful! There is one empty bed in our dormitory!" Poppy said happily. "She can sleep on that."  
  
"Fine." Athena said slowly.  
  
"Great! Let us re-introduce ourselves! I'm Mandy, she's Poppy, this is your Mom, Minerva, and we are the Hogwarts Sisters!" Mandy said cheerfully.  
  
"Why Hogwarts and not Gryffindor?" Athena asked.  
  
"There's one more sister and she's Georgia Sprouts. She is in Hufflepuff. You will see her tomorrow." Poppy said.  
  
"Now we must all get to bed. It's getting really late." Minerva said and the four of them went to the girls' dormitory.  
  
When Athena climbed into the unfamiliar bed, she hoped that this was all just a dream, and when she woke up the next morning, she would be back in her own bed and everything would be back to normal.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Athena opened her eyes, hoping to hear her alarm clock ringing when she heard Minerva saying: "Looks like the sleeping beauty has awaken."  
  
Athena turned her head and saw the 17-year-old Minerva leaning by the window, looking at her. Athena groaned and buried her head in the pillow.  
  
"What did I do?" Minerva asked, confused.  
  
"This is not a dream." Athena said with her voice muffled through the pillow.  
  
"I know and I don't like it either." Minerva said dryly. "Come on, let's go down for breakfast."  
  
Athena lifted her head. "Then should I call you Mom or Minerva?"  
  
"Minerva. The Slytherins and Dumbledore will never let me to hear the end of it if they hear you calling me Mom." Minerva said and folded her arms. "Coming for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
At breakfast, Athena saw the fourth Hogwarts Sister: Georgia Sprouts. She was a plump 7th year Hufflepuff who has long, curly auburn hair.  
  
"Athena, this is...." Minerva started and Athena said: "I know, she is Georgia Sprouts."  
  
"What does she do in the future?" Mandy whispered as Minerva explained everything to Georgia quietly. Georgia put her hand on Minerva's forehead and Minerva pushed it away.  
  
"She teaches Herbology and she is the head of the Hufflepuff House." Athena replied.  
  
"What about us?" Poppy asked in interest.  
  
"You are the school nurse, Mandy is the school flying instructor ("Hey cool!" Mandy said) Mom, I mean, Minerva is the Transfiguration teacher, Head of the Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress. Dad is the Headmaster."  
  
"Dumbledore? Headmaster?" Minerva asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "Now that's interesting."  
  
"What's interesting?" Someone asked and the girls turned around.  
  
"Hi, guys." Minerva greeted cheerfully. "Athena, this is Jonathan Wood, William Potter, Nicholas Longbottom, Don Weasely, Joe Black and Robert Lupin. Guys, this is Athena. She has just transferred into our school yesterday." She lied.  
  
"I don't know that Mom can lied." Athena whispered to Mandy.  
  
"Hi Athena." The boys said together and Athena waved.  
  
"Is she your cousin, Minerva? She looks awfully like you." William observed. "Err, yes." Minerva said quickly.  
  
"Hey there, Miss McGonagall." A voice said and Minerva turned around and frowned.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." She said politely.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Athena. "So she is really in your house, Miss McGonagall? I know that you can't remember all the students in your house."  
  
Minerva scowled and Dumbledore leaned forward to all the students. "By the way, I am going to give a short test on Monday, so you better study for it."  
  
The students groaned.  
  
"Oh no, not another test, Albus!" Wood protested.  
  
"Oh yes. And don't worry; I won't give a difficult test. It will be quite easy. Especially for our smart Head Girl here." Dumbledore teased.  
  
Minerva's face darkened and Dumbledore straightened himself and walked away.  
  
"Have you knew any teachers who let his students to call him by his first name? I...." Minerva stopped and stared at the table.  
  
"Thief! He took my apple!" She said and glared at the High Table, where Dumbledore grinned at her and took a bite of the red, juicy apple.  
  
"How did I end up marrying him?!" Minerva hissed at Athena.  
  
"Err...." Was the only word that Athena could say. 


	3. Attending Lessons with Mom

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: I don't own the creature Dugbog, J.K Rowling does (At least I think so)  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 3: Attending Lessons with Mom  
  
The weekend passed by quickly. On Monday morning, Minerva was eating her breakfast in a relaxing way while her friends were flipping through their Transfigurations textbooks frantically and comparing notes.  
  
"Minerva, don't you need to study for the test?" Athena asked.  
  
Minerva took a sip of pumpkin juice. "No."  
  
"Don't bother about your mother, she is a genius in Transfigurations." Mandy whispered.  
  
"So what lessons are we having today? Besides Transfigurations, that is." Athena asked.  
  
"Here's the timetable, memorize it." Minerva said and passed it to her. "I think it is better for you to stick with me." She whispered.  
  
Athena looked at the timetable and read it out loud:  
  
9 o'clock, Potions with Slytherin  
  
10 o'clock, Care For Magical Creatures with Slytherin  
  
11 o'clock, Transfigurations with Hufflepuff  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
"WHAT?! Two subjects with that greasehead and Narcissus?!" Wood exclaimed, who didn't even bother to memorize his own timetable.  
  
"Who?" Athena asked confusedly.  
  
"Sam Snape and Aidoneus Malfoy." William said in disgust.  
  
"The two leaders of the Slytherin boys." Don said and jerked his thumb at the Slytherin table. Athena looked and saw a boy with short, greasy hair and a handsome boy with short pale blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Two hours with them?" Nicholas asked. "I think I am going to be sick."  
  
"Will anyone notice that there's an extra student in the class?" Athena asked nervously.  
  
"Don't think so. They don't take attendance and we can say that you are a new student who has just transferred from....." Mandy paused. "Ireland."  
  
***  
  
During Potions, Athena set up her cauldron (which she borrowed from Mandy because Mandy bought herself a new one) beside Minerva and was beginning to put the ingredients in when....  
  
"So this is the new student, eh?"  
  
Athena turned around.  
  
"Aidoneus Malfoy. I'm pleased to meet you." Malfoy said politely and held out his hand.  
  
Before Athena could take it, Minerva slapped Malfoy's hand away hard. "Get the hell out of my sight, Malfoy. And don't you dare to get close to Athena or I'll hex you." She hissed.  
  
Malfoy's face fell. "Fine." He snapped and went back to his seat.  
  
"Don't be deceive by that slimeball, he has some kind of slimy stuff in his hand and your fingers will get all gooey if you shake it." Minerva said.  
  
"How did you know?" Athena asked in amazement.  
  
"Poppy, Georgia and I fell for it during our first year. Mandy didn't shake his hand because she had her hands full with her new Quidditch handbook and she refused to put it down." Minerva said flatly.  
  
***  
  
During Care For Magical Creatures, Professor Kettleburn gave each student a small pot and a pair of earmuffs. "Class, today we are going to feed Dugbogs."  
  
"Oh no!" Nicholas groaned.  
  
"As we have learned during the last lesson, Dugbog's favorite food is Mandrake. And I assume that in your second year, you learned that once it is pull out from the soil, it will cry and its cries is fatal to anyone who hears it. However, these Mandrakes are only babies, so their cries won't kill you yet but they will knock you out for hours." Professor Kettleburn gave a box with a Dugbog to every student. Athena thought that the Dugbog looked like a piece of dead wood but then when she looked closer, she saw that it has finned paws and very sharp teeth.  
  
"After you have pulled out your Mandrakes, just put it into the box and observed closely now it was devoured by the Dugbogs. Everyone put on your earmuffs."  
  
The students put on their earmuffs. (Mandy and Poppy were not around because they had special Quidditch lessons and Medical lessons respectively.) Athena swallowed nervously and gripped the leaves tightly. She pulled the Mandrake out of the pot, lowered it to the Dugbog and stared in disgust at the Dugbog, which was ripping the Mandrake's legs off.  
  
Minerva just dropped the Mandrake into her box and then backed away when the Dugbog bite his prey madly like a crocodile.  
  
Nicholas tossed his Mandrake into the box and covered his eyes, unwilling to look at it.  
  
William was staring at the Dugbog when suddenly he vomited on the grass.  
  
"That's disgusting, William!" Don said and watched his Dugbog tearing off the Mandrake's body. Of course, William couldn't hear him.  
  
Robert and Joe looked as if they were going to be sick.  
  
Malfoy sneaked up behind Wood and yanked his earmuffs away.  
  
"No!!!" Wood yelled but before he could cover his ears, he fainted. No thanks to the Mandrake cries. As he did, he accidentally knocked over the box and the Dugbog glided out slowly.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!" The students screamed in panic, dropped their Mandrakes and scampered off in every direction, knocking over a few more boxes of Dugbogs. Malfoy screamed, went to the nearest tree and climbed on it. Minerva grabbed Athena's hand and ran towards Hagrid's hut (Yes, I think Hagrid is the gamekeeper by then) William and Don carried Wood with great effort and followed the rest.  
  
Athena saw Minerva's mouth forming the words (because Athena still had her earmuffs on): "Hagrid! Hagrid, open up!" and Hagrid opened his door. For a moment Athena couldn't believe that he's Hagrid, because he looked so different. He is a big man with no beard at all. He has short, messy hair and black eyes. He let the students in and they took off their earmuffs. William and Don put Wood down on Hagrid's couch.  
  
"Wat's going on?" Hagrid asked and all students started talking at once.  
  
"-We are feeding the Dugbogs-"  
  
"-Malfoy took Wood's earmuffs-"  
  
"-He fainted and knocked over his box-"  
  
"-And we accidentally knocked over ours too-"  
  
Hagrid looked very interested. "I'll help Professor Kettleburn ter put them back!" He said eagerly, took out his enormous earmuffs from his cupboard and put them on. "Yeh jus' stay here." He said and left.  
  
The students looked out of the window and watched Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn wrestled the Dugbogs back to the boxes, and the Mandrakes back to the pots. They heard Professor Kettleburn bellowed: "That's fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Looks like Hagrid is having fun." Nicholas said dryly as he watched Hagrid fooling around with a Dugbog that was lying safely in the box.  
  
***  
  
After sending Wood to the hospital wing, helping their friends to bandage their ankles (Because Dugbogs can do severe injuries to the ankles of humans) Minerva and Athena rushed to Dumbledore's lessons because they were late.  
  
"Ah, you are here at last! Now sit down and take your test." Dumbledore ordered and they sat down. "Err, hey you, the new girl."  
  
Athena turned around.  
  
"You are excused from the test."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the test is based on the lessons last Monday. Since you have not arrived until last Friday, I excused you."  
  
"Oh, okay." Athena said happily. "Dad, you are the best." She thought to herself and sat down beside Minerva.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Athena, then at Minerva, then back to Athena. "I need glasses! There are 2 Minerva McGonagall in this school!" Dumbledore cried and the class (except the Hogwarts Sisters and Athena) laughed. Minerva just narrowed her eyes and bended her head down to do her test.  
  
After the test, Minerva refused to look at Dumbledore and Athena saw her gripping her quill tightly as Dumbledore teased her throughout the whole lesson. When the lesson was over, Minerva jumped up from her seat and rushed out of the classroom.  
  
"Just a min, Miss McGonagall, I need to speak to you." Dumbledore said and Athena stopped in her tracks.  
  
Athena turned around and walked to Dumbledore slowly. "Yes, Dad?" She put her hand to her mouth and changed quickly, "I mean, yes Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't look surprise at all. He leaned forward and studied Athena's face carefully.  
  
Athena shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Err, Professor? Can I go back to the common room now? I think Minerva is wondering where I am..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently. "You mean your mother, my dear daughter."  
  
Athena dropped her textbook with a THUD. 


	4. Quidditch

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: In case you don't know, blagging is a Quidditch foul for seizing opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 4: Quidditch  
  
Athena looked around frantically. "How do you know it is me?" She asked in a loud whisper.  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "I followed you and your mother to the common room that night, then I saw and understand everything."  
  
"B-but I didn't see you!" Athena said.  
  
Dumbledore grinned again. "I don't need a Invisibility Cloak to become invisible."  
  
"Dad, please don't tell this to anyone." Athena begged.  
  
"Of course I won't. And please don't call me Dad, just call me Albus." Dumbledore said and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"It's weird enough to call Mom by her first name, now I have to call you Albus." Athena said flatly.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged casually. "Now Athena, I believe that you have to go back to the common room now. You may go. And don't tell your mother that I know about this."  
  
Athena nodded and turned around.  
  
"By the way, Athena? May I ask you something?"  
  
Athena turned around again. "What?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked thoughtful. "How did I end up marrying such a fierce woman like your mother?"  
  
Athena rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
***  
  
Sunday  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the sixth Quidditch game of the year! And in today's game, we have Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Thomas Jordan, who was doing the commentary, yelled into his microphone.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered and waved their red and gold flags while the Slytherins hissed and booed.  
  
"I can't wait to see what Minerva's like on a broomstick!" Athena yelled over the cheering of the crowd to Poppy.  
  
"You mean she never plays in the future?" Poppy asked.  
  
"No! She just watches the matches!" Athena called.  
  
"Here they come!" Dumbledore said excitedly, shaking Athena's arm to get her attention.  
  
"And here's the Gryffindors! Wood as Seeker, McGonagall, Potter and Weasley as Chasers, Hooch and Black as Beaters and Lupin as Keeper!" Thomas said happily and frowned when he heard the Slytherins booing. "Ah shut up, you blockheads!"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor Isidis, the Deputy Headmaster, said in shock.  
  
"Sorry, Professor! And here's the Slytherins! Green and slimy...."  
  
"JORDAN!" Isidis growled.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" Professor Hawkshead, the flying instructor and referee ordered.  
  
Wood and Malfoy shook hands. "I'm going to make you regret that you let two females into the team." Malfoy hissed as Professor Hawkshead released the balls.  
  
"You said that ever since they made it into the team during their fifth year." Wood snapped.  
  
"Mount your brooms." Professor Hawkshead said, ignoring the small argument between Wood and Malfoy. "On my whistle, 3, 2, 1...."  
  
BEEP  
  
"And they are off!" Jordan bellowed over the thunderous cheering of the crowd.  
  
"Wow, Minerva is fantastic!" Athena said, watching her mother, who had her long black hair tied and plaited, soared into the air on her broomstick.  
  
"Now it is Gryffindor in possession, Potter fly towards the Slytherin goalposts with the Quaffle, pass it to McGonagall, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU, MINERVA!" Jordan suddenly yelled as the Bludger flew towards Minerva.  
  
WHAM  
  
"Whew, that is close! Great Bludger work from Madeline Hooch, a good friend of McGonagall!" Jordan said happily and the Gryffindors applauded loudly. "Now the Bludger has now flown to Slytherin Chaser Snape, hope that it will break his nose, sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to say that, don't glare at me like that, no, the Bludger miss Snape as it is hit by Slytherin Beater Malfoy. Now back to McGonagall, she is going just a few feet in front of the goalpost...."  
  
"Yeeow!" Minerva screamed and dropped the Quaffle when a Slytherin Chaser seized her broomtail to stop her from going any further. She gripped her broom tightly to prevent herself from being thrown forward.  
  
"FOUL!" The Gryffindors yelled.  
  
Professor Hawkshead blew his whistle. "No blagging!" He bellowed at the Slytherin Chaser. "Gryffindor penalty!"  
  
"McGonagall got the Quaffle and yes! SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Athena cheered loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Slytherin in possession, Snape has the Quaffle now and is speeding towards the goalposts, throws it over his shoulder to another Chaser Flint, Flint looks a bit like a troll if you ask me.."  
  
"Jordan!" Isidis said.  
  
"Okay, okay....Flint is going to score, come on, Lupin, save!"  
  
But Robert didn't save it and Slytherin gained ten points. The Gryffindors groaned as the Slytherins cheered and waved their little flags madly.  
  
"Now it is Gryffindor in possession..."  
  
William tucked the Quaffle under his arm, whistled to Minerva and Don and pointed at Professor Hawkshead. They nodded and flew towards William. The Slytherins Chasers scowled and began to fly towards the Slytherin goalposts to block William's way to score. Malfoy had his bat up, ready to hit a Bludger towards the three Chasers.  
  
"McGonagall, Potter, Weasley have formed an arrowhead pattern, they fly, no, soar, no, zoom, oh, whatever! What's important is that they are flying, very, very, very fast together towards the goalposts!" Jordan said with his eyes wide.  
  
"Arrrrggghhhh!!!" The Slytherins yelled in panic and dashed aside as the three Chasers charged towards them.  
  
"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! The Gryffindor Chasers are using the Hawkshead Attacking Formation! It is highly intimidating to opposing teams and effective in forcing other players aside!" Jordan said excitedly.  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped open and by the time he had came to his senses, William had scored another goal. "DAMMIT!" He cursed.  
  
***  
  
"Another point for Slytherin!" Jordan announced ½ hour later. "And the score is 80-20! Gryffindor in the lead!"  
  
Wood groaned and flew around nervously, keeping an eye out for the Golden Snitch at the same time. He was getting tired sitting on a broomstick, if only the Golden Snitch appeared in front of his face right now....  
  
And it did. Well, not exactly in front of his face, but a few feet below him. Wood grinned and zoomed down.  
  
"Looks like Wood have found the Golden Snitch!" Jordan announced and Wood scowled. Jordan and his big mouth. He ducked as Malfoy hit a Bludger towards him, flew higher when a Slytherin Chaser flew towards him intended to collide with him so that he could be knocked off from his broom, swung his body aside when Joe hit a Bludger that almost hit his shoulder. The Slytherin Seeker sneered at him and hit his chest hard.  
  
"Yeeow!" He cried in pain and tried to concentrate on the Golden Snitch. Luckily, Mandy hit a Bludger towards the Slytherin Seeker and when he flew aside to avoid the Bludger...  
  
"Yes!" Wood yelled and raised his fist, which clutched the Golden Snitch tightly.  
  
"JONATHAN WOOD GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Jordan shouted into the microphone and cheered with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yeah! Gryffindor win!" Athena screamed and hugged Poppy happily.  
  
"Ouch!" Someone screamed and Athena and Poppy turned around. Minerva, who was still on her broomstick, clutched her left arm painfully. Malfoy was a few feet away from her, holding his bat proudly and a Bludger had just landed on the field. One look at Malfoy, then at Minerva and Athena had figured everything out. Malfoy had hit a Bludger to Minerva a few seconds after Wood got the Snitch.  
  
Athena went pale as she watched Minerva got off from her broom and she examined her arm carefully.  
  
"How dare that limey bastard do that?!" Dumbledore suddenly said and Athena jumped. She had never heard her father talking like that before.  
  
"Forget about that! Let's see how Minerva is!" Poppy said and got up from her seat.  
  
"Right!" Dumbledore said in concern and followed.  
  
"Wow, is it just me or Dad is concerning about Mom's injury?" Athena thought.  
  
***  
  
"Minerva? Is your arm all right?" Poppy asked in panic when she reached her.  
  
"Ouch! I-I think the Bludger break it." Minerva said and stared at her arm.  
  
"Man, I wish I can hex that snakehead!" Mandy said angrily.  
  
"Albus? Do you know any healing spells?" Athena whispered.  
  
"Yes." Albus said.  
  
"Well, heal her then!" Athena encouraged.  
  
"Err...." Dumbledore started and Wood came rushing to them.  
  
"Minerva, are you okay?" Wood asked in concern.  
  
Minerva looked up and blushed. "I'm all right."  
  
Poppy and Athena raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Let me have a look at it." Wood said and kneeled down. He took Minerva's arm ("Ouch!" Minerva cried) and stared at the purple bruise. "Looks bad. Let me heal it." He said kindly and took out his wand. He pointed it at her arm and said: "Try it."  
  
Minerva stretched out her arm and waved it. "Hey, it's all right! My arm is fine now!" She smiled shyly at Wood. "Thanks."  
  
Wood grinned and blushed embarrassedly. "Y-You are welcome."  
  
Athena's mouth dropped open, then she looked at Dumbledore. She froze when she saw that his face had darkened.  
  
And then she noticed Mandy was frowning. 


	5. Jealousy

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: If you want to flame my fic, I have two nasty words for you. If you don't want to hear it, get out of here.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 5: Jealousy  
  
The night was cool and in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was celebrating for the Gryffindor Quidditch team success over the Slytherin. Athena drank her pumpkin juice slowly, and then looked at Minerva and Wood, who were chatting happily about Quidditch.  
  
The portrait swung aside and Dumbledore came into the room. The students greeted him and continued chatting.  
  
"Hi there, Albus, want to have some Chocolate Frogs?" Wood asked cheerily.  
  
Dumbledore gave a cool smile. "No thanks."  
  
Athena shivered under her father's cool tone but the others didn't notice anything wrong. Dumbledore turned to William and Don. "Hey, want to go to the Hog's Head?"  
  
William looked at the grandfather clock at the corner of the common room. "Now? But it is already 9pm."  
  
"No thanks...." Don started and froze when he saw Dumbledore glared at him.  
  
"If you two don't want to go, I will tell Professor Isidis who dyed his extra cloak into hot pink." Dumbledore threatened, folding his arms.  
  
William's mouth dropped open. "You won't!"  
  
"I will also tell Professor Rose who broke her greenhouse windows, and then Professor Hawkshead who replaced his broomstick with a toy broomstick, and Professor Binns who threw paper planes in his class, and...."  
  
Don threw up his hands. "All right, all right! We surrender!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now come on."  
  
As Don got up, he mouthed the words: "What's with him?" to the others. Then he left with William and Dumbledore.  
  
"He's crazy, which teacher will drag his students to the pub and threaten them if they disobey him?" Minerva said in disgust. Then she whispered to Athena, Mandy and Poppy. "I don't think I will marry him in the future. Are you sure that your father is him?" She looked at Wood admiringly. "I rather marry Jonathan than that lunatic."  
  
Mandy jumped up from her seat as if she sat on fire. "Excuse me." She mumbled and left the common room.  
  
Athena could sense something was wrong so she got up from her seat too and followed Mandy.  
  
"What did I say?" Minerva asked.  
  
Poppy shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Mandy took out a cigarette, lighted it with her wand and took a long drag from it. She exhaled and leaned her body against the balcony, lifting her head to stare at the stars.  
  
"Hi Mandy." Athena said when she came into the dark 7th year girls' dormitory.  
  
Mandy lowered her head. "Oh, hi." She said flatly. She turned around and rested her elbows on the rail.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Athena asked in concern.  
  
Mandy took a puff on her cigarette. "Nothing." She paused. "Yeah, there's something. Are you sure your father is Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Athena said. "And I'm sure that my mother didn't marry Jonathan Wood."  
  
Mandy stared at her cigarette. "How do you know?"  
  
"I am a good friend with his descendant. His name is Oliver Wood, he is a very famous Quidditch player, and I know him very well. He never tells me that his grandfather is marry to my mother." Athena said confidently.  
  
Mandy smiled a little. "Really? Is Oliver married?"  
  
Athena nodded. "Yep, with two kids." Then she raised one of her eyebrows. "Mandy, don't tell me that you like Jonathan?"  
  
"A little." Mandy said quickly. "Okay, a lot." She confessed when she saw Athena stared at her.  
  
"And you are jealous of my mother?" Athena asked again.  
  
Instead of answering, Mandy offered Athena a box of cigarettes. "Want one?"  
  
Athena shook her head. "No way."  
  
***  
  
At the Hog's Head, the situation was almost the same. The place was dark and full of smoke, as adults often smoked as they waited for their drinks.  
  
At the counter, William and Don stared as Dumbledore ordered another glass of sherry.  
  
"Err, Albus, that is the third glass you have ordered." William managed to say.  
  
"I don't care. Everyone do this when they upset." Dumbledore snapped and bellowed at the bartender: "Hurry up, will you?!"  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Don asked in concern.  
  
"Minerva and Jonathan, that's why!" Dumbledore exploded and the bartender gave the glass of sherry.  
  
"I don't get it." William said confusedly.  
  
"The way they act, you think that they are a couple!" Dumbledore said and drank his sherry.  
  
"But Jonathan says that he likes Minerva....." Don started.  
  
BANG  
  
Dumbledore slammed his glass down. "Since when?" He demanded.  
  
"Since the start of this year." Don said slowly.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Don. "That's it. I'm going to lose her. Jonathan is young...."  
  
"So are you." William said. "25 is not old."  
  
"He is good at Quidditch..."  
  
"So are you, you won the Quidditch Cup when you were 17." Don said.  
  
"He is handsome..."  
  
"So are you, I heard that a couple girls in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are planning to kidnap you after they have graduated."  
  
"Not the one I want." Dumbledore said miserably and finished the rest of his sherry in one go.  
  
"Who?" Don asked stupidly.  
  
William rolled his eyes and elbowed Don. "Minerva McGonagall, who else?" He hissed.  
  
"Hey, didn't Minerva has a cousin named Athena, we can persuade her to ask Minerva if she likes Albus..." Don suggested.  
  
"Albus always teases Minerva during classes, I doubt that Minerva likes him." William said dryly.  
  
"Athena is not Minerva's cousin." Dumbledore said with his head rested on the counter.  
  
"Huh?" William and Don said in unison. Before they could ask any further, Professor Isidis came into the pub.  
  
"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Professor Isidis exclaimed and stared at William and Don. "What are you two doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"Err..." William started.  
  
"I ask them to accompany me, Castor." Dumbledore said kindly, his face as red as an apple.  
  
Professor Isidis' mouth dropped open. "My, Albus! You are as drunk as a lord!"  
  
"I'm not!" Dumbledore protested and got off his seat. His legs gave way and he fell into Professor Isidis' arms.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Professor Isidis said firmly. "Help me, boys!" He said desperately. William and Don got off their seats and held Dumbledore up as he was too heavily for Professor Isidis.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the castle." Professor Isidis said and tried to support Dumbledore. He clicked his tongue impatiently and took out his wand. He waved it, cast a spell and Dumbledore started to float a few inches off the ground. "That saves us the trouble for carrying you all the way back." He said.  
  
"I don wanna go back!" Dumbledore yelled. "I don wanna ter go back ter tha wife an' daughter of mine!"  
  
"What did he say?" Professor Isidis asked as he pulled Dumbledore out of the pub.  
  
William and Don shrugged. "I dunno." They said in unison.  
  
"My, he is drunk." Professor Isidis said dryly. 


	6. A Horrible Nightmare

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: If you want to flame my fic, I have two nasty words for you. If you don't want to hear it, get out of here.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 6: A Horrible Nightmare  
  
The next morning during breakfast, Athena didn't see Dumbledore at the High Table. She didn't see Minerva and Wood either. She nudged William, who was sitting beside her. "William, where is Albus?"  
  
William swallowed his toast and said: "Albus has drunk too much last night. Now he has such a terrible headache that he can't get out of bed."  
  
"Hey! Here's come the Woods! Woohoo!" Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table and the Slytherins laughed as Wood and Minerva came into the Great Hall together and sat down. Both of them smiled shyly and gazed at each other admiringly.  
  
"Good thing that Albus is not here to see this." Don said with a slight note of pity in his voice.  
  
"Why?" Athena asked, looking at William and Don because she couldn't bear to watch her mother talking, or put it in a better way, chatting and sharing her food with Oliver's grandfather.  
  
"Albus likes Minerva, bet you don't know that." William whispered proudly.  
  
"I expect that coming." Athena said.  
  
William looked disappointed and Don looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Athena said quickly.  
  
***  
  
During Transfigurations after lunch, Athena was glad to see Dumbledore at his desk, looking as fit as usual. But then she went pale when she saw him scowling at Minerva and Wood, who came in together.  
  
Minerva, who was sitting beside Athena, still had a dreamy look on her face as she drew a rough sketch of Wood on her textbook. Athena's eyes widened when she saw that and elbowed Minerva when Dumbledore had his back turned.  
  
"What?" Minerva hissed.  
  
"You better don't do that in front of Dad, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood today." Athena whispered.  
  
Minerva snorted. "As if I care."  
  
"ATHENA AND MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" A voice boomed.  
  
Both Minerva and Athena jumped at Dumbledore's loud voice and Athena went even paler when she saw her father folding his arms and glared dangerously at Minerva's textbook. "What the hell do you two think you are doing?"  
  
Athena went speechless and Minerva said quietly: "Discussing."  
  
"No. Discussion. In. My. Class." Dumbledore said slowly and darkly.  
  
Athena gulped and Dumbledore snatched Minerva's textbook from her desk. "And no drawing." He snapped and studied Minerva's drawing. "Hey, Jonathan! Looks like your wife has drawn a picture of you on her textbook." He teased unmercifully and the Slytherins (they were having lessons with the Slytherins) looked at each other and snickered uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Poppy whispered from behind to Minerva.  
  
Before Minerva could answer, Dumbledore yelled: "What did I say, Miss Pomfrey?!"  
  
Poppy cringed as Dumbledore yelled her surname. "No discussion in your class." She whispered.  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore said coldly and tossed Minerva's textbook carelessly on her desk. "See me after lesson and 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Minerva's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!" She said angrily.  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Of course I can." He sneered. "If you say just one more word, I will take another 30 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Minerva closed her mouth.  
  
"Good." He said and turned to the rest of the class. "And that goes for the rest of you! Any nonsense in my class and I will send that person straight out of Hogwarts before he or she can say "Quidditch"! Is that clear?!" He shouted like a commander ordering his troops.  
  
"Yes Sir." The class mumbled.  
  
"Good, now back to our lesson." Dumbledore said in satisfaction and turned to his board. Malfoy and Snape smirked at Minerva, who looked as if she had seen a flying rabbit with green horns.  
  
***  
  
After lesson, Athena was the first one who rushed out of the classroom and grabbed William and Don when they came out. "What the hell did Da-I mean, Dumbledore drink yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing! Just three glasses of sherry!" Don said.  
  
"Wait, I think he drunk more than that..." William said, trying to remember. "Yeah, he had drunk one glass of vodka, two glasses of gin, and three glasses of sherry. And then Professor Isidis came into the pub...."  
  
"He didn't drink anything weird did he?" Athena asked in fear.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is he behaving like that?!" Athena demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" William and Don said.  
  
"Maybe because the thought of Minerva and Wood being together depressed him and something in his mind went snapped." Don snapped his fingers. "Just like that."  
  
"No, it can't be..." Athena said, backing away and shaking her head.  
  
Minerva stormed out off the classroom at that moment and glared at Athena. "I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!" She screeched.  
  
The students (except Mandy, Poppy and Athena) around Minerva stared at her in bewilderment. She burst into tears and Wood embraced her gently. "Hush now, don't cry."  
  
Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins pointed and made funny noises. William, Don and looked uncomfortable. Mandy looked green and Poppy looked frantically at Athena's reaction. Athena looked pale and then she screamed: "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
"Athena..." Poppy started.  
  
"Get away from me! This is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare! My parents are meant to be together and will always be!" Athena shrieked and ran away from the crowd. 


	7. Feelings

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: If you want to flame my fic, I have two nasty words for you. If you don't want to hear it, get the hell out of here.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: Shut the fucking hell up.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 7: Feelings  
  
"Minerva, how can you and Wood do that in front of your daughter?" Poppy demanded later that day in the common room. Athena was nowhere to be seen and Mandy had gone to find her. Wood had gone to his Divination lesson. "Don't you know how hurt she is?"  
  
"Then what about me? I'm hurt too." Minerva whispered. "Do you know what did Dumbledore tell me?"  
  
"What?" Poppy asked.  
  
"We have a quarrel." Minerva started.  
  
"Let's see, your detention..." Dumbledore said as he sat on his desk. "Hmm...Ah!" He smiled coldly. "Polish all the trophies and medals in the trophy room at Saturday. Without magic."  
  
Minerva's mouth dropped open. "But there are hundreds of trophies and medals in that room!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"And there's a Quidditch practice on Saturday...."  
  
"I don't give a damn about that either." Dumbledore snapped, got off his desk, went to his seat and sat down. He took out a form. "This is a detention form. Fill it in and hand it to me. Now." He ordered and started to gather his students' essays.  
  
Minerva sat down and took out her inkbottle and quill. "I can't imagine that I will be your wife in the future." She mumbled and started to write.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked, pretending to be surprise.  
  
"Err, I mean...." Minerva started.  
  
"I can't imagine that I will be your husband in the future either." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
Minerva stopped writing. "What did you say?"  
  
"I say...." Dumbledore started.  
  
"How do you know about that? You know about Athena too, don't you? You know who she really is, right?" Minerva demanded, jumping up from her seat.  
  
"Of course I do. But I don't think that you remember that little fact." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked and marched to his desk.  
  
"You are going steady with Jonathan Wood. Don't you know how upset our daughter is when she sees her mother flirting around with another boy who is not her father?"  
  
"I'm not flirting!" Minerva exclaimed, her blood was boiling inside her. "And do you know what? Maybe she is not your daughter, who knows the future?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake! Why can't you admit that she's mine?" Dumbledore shouted, slamming his students' essays on his desk. He upset his inkbottle but he doesn't care. "She has my eyes and hair colour, you are just trying to change the future by going steady with someone else, no matter if it is Wood or William or Don or Nicholas or even Malfoy. Do you know how dangerous it is? She will not exist in this world if you continue to be with Wood! Or maybe you don't care a bit, she comes from the future after all!"  
  
"Are you saying that I am not a good mother?!" Minerva asked angrily.  
  
"Well, from what I can see during the party in the common room after the Quidditch match and today's lesson, yes!" Dumbledore roared.  
  
Minerva went speechless. Then she cried: "From what I can see, Albus Dumbledore, the way you behave indicate you are not a good father either!"  
  
She ran out of the classroom and Dumbledore didn't stop her.   
  
"How the hell did I end up with him?" Minerva said, wiping away her tears. "He actually accuses me for not being a good mother! Maybe I should find Athena..." She said and got up from the chair.  
  
"W-wait a min, Minerva, let Mandy to talk to her, you will probably make things worse." Poppy said gently.  
  
Minerva nodded and sat down. "I still don't get it, how did Dumbledore and I get together? We don't even like each other.."  
  
"Nonsense, Albus likes you." A voice said and the girls turned around.  
  
"A lot." Don added and William nodded.  
  
"Don? William?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Now I know why Albus said that Athena is not your cousin, Minerva." William said and dropped down on a chair. "Athena is your daughter, right?"  
  
Minerva nodded slowly.  
  
"No wonder there's a strong resemblance between you and her and her eyes look way too much like Albus'." Don said.  
  
"When did Dumbledore say that?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Last night, after his..." William counted his fingers. "3rd glass of sherry."  
  
"He drank three glasses of sherry?" Poppy asked with her eyes widened.  
  
"Not really, he also drank 1 glass of vodka and 2 glasses of gin." Don said with a weak grin.  
  
"But we only see him drinking pumpkin juice during feasts and parties!" Poppy exclaimed. "No wonder he will drunk."  
  
"Why did he have to do that?" Minerva asked softly.  
  
"He just wants to forget about you and Wood." William said.  
  
"Huh?" Minerva asked blankly.  
  
"He likes you and he can't bear to see the girl he likes being friendly with someone else." Don shook his head. "Poor guy."  
  
Minerva rubbed her temples as if they hurt. "I am so confused."  
  
"What is there to be confused? Albus likes you, you and Wood likes each other and...." William started.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "When Jonathan took me into his arms, I didn't feel comforted. I felt weird, as if I don't like to be in his arms....I felt...guilty. And I wondered what would Dumbledore say if he sees me in Wood arms...."  
  
Poppy raised her eyebrow. "You care...."  
  
"Huh?" Minerva asked again.  
  
"You care about Dumbledore's feelings!" Poppy exclaimed.  
  
Minerva looked blank.  
  
***  
  
"Hey girl." A voice called and Athena looked down from the thick tree branch where she was lying on.  
  
Mandy grinned up at her. "Good hiding place. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Athena lied.  
  
"Liar." Mandy accused.  
  
"Okay, not really." Athena admitted. "I can't bear to see my mother like this."  
  
"Didn't you say Oliver Wood never tells you that his grandmother is your mother?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I did." Athena said shortly. She sighed and sat up. "I think he never tells me is because he thinks that I will die of shock if he tells me. You know, I have been looking forward to be his twins' best friend once they are born; now I am not so sure. Of course I don't have to worry about that, I am still struck in your time now. "  
  
"I'm sure that you are Albus' daughter, you even have his eyes." Mandy said. "Hey, why don't you try to get your parents together?"  
  
"I can?" Athena asked, jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly in front of Mandy.  
  
Mandy blinked and recovered quickly from her surprise. "Sure. Come on, let's go back to the common room and think of a plan." 


	8. Making up

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: Shut the fucking hell up.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 8: Making up  
  
"No I don't!" Minerva said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes you do!" Poppy said firmly.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
William and Don looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
The portrait swung aside and Mandy and Athena came in. Mandy looked confused and asked the boys what's going on.  
  
"Minerva likes Albus but she is too stubborn to admit it." Came a dry reply from Don.  
  
"She does?" Mandy clapped her hands in joy. "Okay Athena, looks like we have to change our plan."  
  
"What plan?" William asked.  
  
"Nah, you boys don't know anything." Mandy said proudly.  
  
"Of course we do. Albus told us everything." William said.  
  
Mandy's mouth dropped open. "When?"  
  
"Last night, after his 1st glass of vodka, 2 glasses of gin and 3 glasses of sherry." Don grinned.  
  
"Oh. Well boys, are you going to help us to plan?"  
  
"Plan what?" Don asked.  
  
Mandy looked at Minerva and Poppy, who were still arguing like kids. "To get Albus and Minerva together."  
  
"What about Jonathan?" William whispered worriedly.  
  
"Jonathan can find another girlfriend." Mandy said, waving her hand impatiently.  
  
"Really?" Don asked suspiciously.  
  
"Really. Athena says that he will have a grandson named Oliver." Mandy said.  
  
"Who is Oliver?" A voice asked and the group turned around.  
  
"Poppy? Where's Minerva?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I win and she just stormed out of the common room." Poppy said and sat down. "So who is this Oliver?"  
  
"Jonathan's grandson." Mandy said simply. "So Poppy, want to help us? No, let's call all the Gryffindors except Wood..."  
  
***  
  
Minerva sat on the thick tree branch and leaned her back on the tree trunk. She stared at her necklace.  
  
"She will not exist if you continue to be with Jonathan."  
  
"You care about Dumbledore's feelings!"  
  
She thought the two sentences over and over again. Who does she really belong to? Dumbledore or Jonathan?  
  
She groaned and banged her head against the tree truck.  
  
"This is getting confusing." She mumbled.  
  
Caring for Dumbledore's feelings is an action that she doesn't realize until Poppy points it out. Is this meant that she likes Dumbledore?  
  
"Maybe." She said to herself.  
  
"And Jonathan?" A voice in her head asked.  
  
Minerva thought about the hug that Jonathan gave her.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
***  
  
On Saturday, when Minerva was eating breakfast, Wood came running to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Good morning!" He greeted and flashed her a dazzling smile.  
  
Minerva smiled back weakly.  
  
"Gee, Minerva, are you all right?" Wood asked in concern.  
  
"Err....well, Jonathan, I think we need to..." Minerva started.  
  
"Ah, mail's here!" William exclaimed and Minerva looked up, trying to find her owl, glad that she didn't need to say the word "break up" right now.  
  
Her barn owl dropped a white envelope and landed in front of her. The owl ate a few crumbs of bread from Minerva's hand and flew off.  
  
Minerva stared at the envelope and turned it around. There is no name on it. She opened it and unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
How's Athena? Look, I am sorry about my behavior on Monday. I accused you for not being a good mother. I guess you are right, my actions indicated that I am not a good father either.  
  
The reason I yelled at you is because I'm hurt. I like you so much that seeing you and Jonathan upset me.  
  
You probably think that this is a big joke. But it is true; you can ask William or Don. I think I accidentally told them about this when we were at the pub.  
  
If you accept my apology, please meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 5 o'clock.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Minerva blushed deeply and stuffed the letter under her robes.  
  
"What's that letter about?" Mandy asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. What do we have at 5 o'clock?" Minerva asked with her head low, trying not to let Mandy to see her scarlet face.  
  
"5 o'clock...I have special Quidditch lessons, Poppy has special medical lessons and the rest are going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"All of them?" Minerva asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it is a Hogsmeade weekend and the boys want to go to Zonko's and..." Mandy started.  
  
"All right, I get your point." Minerva interrupted. "Excuse me, I need to go for my detention." She said quickly, got up from her seat and left.  
  
Mandy grinned after her and gave William a high-five. "Now for the next move."  
  
Wood looked confused, wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
***  
  
"Morning, Albus." Athena greeted later that day.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "How's your mother?" He asked softly in concern.  
  
"In what way?" Athena asked.  
  
"I said something terrible to her on Monday...." Dumbledore started but then he said. "Never mind, you won't understand."  
  
"She looks upset when she stormed out of the classroom." Athena said sadly and Dumbledore looks guilty.  
  
"Is she in detention now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Then I will see you later...." Dumbledore mumbled, turned around and about to leave when Athena called: "Hey Professor! Mom, I mean, Minerva ask me to pass this to you."  
  
Dumbledore turned around and Athena handed him an envelope. "I really hope that you and mom can make up. See you later." Athena said quietly and left.  
  
Dumbledore looked around to see if anyone is watching and opened it.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I am sorry for being so rude to you on Monday. You are right, I am not a good mother, I should think about Athena's feelings.  
  
When I came out of the classroom, Jonathan noticed that I was crying and he took me in his arms. I felt guilty and from that moment I realized that I am in love. Not with Jonathan, but you.  
  
But judging the number of times that you have teased me, I don't think that you feel the same.  
  
This is not a joke. You can ask Poppy, William, or Don.  
  
If you accept my apology, please meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 5 o'clock.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Dumbledore blushed and he felt..warm and happy. He rushed back to his office, eager to check his schedule for the evening.  
  
William removed his Invisibility Cloak and gave a victorious smile to Poppy, who was standing a few feet away from him.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Minerva! Want to go to Hogsmeade with us?" William asked. Don was checking his bag to see how much money did he have. Mandy grabbed her Silver Arrow, yelled: "See you later!" and left the common room. Poppy closed her book on medical potions and left the common room too.  
  
"No..you guys go ahead." Minerva said slowly, trying to concentrate on a book.  
  
Nicholas frowned. "Minerva, your book is upside down." He pointed out.  
  
"Really? Oh." She smiled embarrassedly and rotated her book.  
  
"Are you really sure you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with us?" Joe asked.  
  
Minerva nodded vigorously. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"What Hogsmeade...." Wood started and Robert called out: "Oh come on Wood! Don't act as if you are stupid, didn't you see the notice on the board this morning?"  
  
"What notice..." Wood asked and Thomas Jordan dragged him out of the common room, saying: "Come on Wood, if you don't want to go to Hogsmeade, let's go to the library. I need you to help me to revise the Quidditch rules..."  
  
"Ok, we will see you at 6 then." William said, winking at Don, who grinned at him. "Bye." He said and the boys went out of the common room.  
  
"So how is it?" Mandy asked with her broomstick still in her hand. All the students (except for Wood and Jordan) were outside the common room, looking anxiously at the boys.  
  
"All clear, there will not be anybody else beside Albus and Minerva in the common room at 5 o'clock." William grinned.  
  
"Victory is ours!" Mandy said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go to the library, I doubt that Thomas will be able to hold Wood until 6 o'clock."  
  
***  
  
At 5 o'clock, Dumbledore came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Atlantis." He said and the portrait swung aside. He stepped in and called: "Minerva?"  
  
Minerva put down her book and went to him. "Hi, Albus." She smiled, the feeling of saying his first name for the first time feels great.  
  
"Sorry." They said in unison, stared at each other and grinned sheepishly.  
  
***  
  
At the library, all the Gryffindor students were flipping through the books idly and silently. Wood noticed that Mandy was staring at him and William was whispering to Poppy.  
  
"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Wood suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No." The group said together and quickly.  
  
Wood narrowed his eyes and closed his book.  
  
"Jonathan, where are you going?" Don asked.  
  
"Back to the common room." He said, shoving the book back to the shelf.  
  
"You can't!" The group exclaimed and the librarian glared at them.  
  
"Ah ha! So there is something going on! Tell me, what is it?" Wood demanded.  
  
The group didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine, I will find out myself!" Wood snapped and William jumped on him when he began to move.  
  
"No, Wood, don't!" He exclaimed, trying to hold him.  
  
A strong boy like Wood managed to shove William off his back and William landed on a couple of chairs.  
  
"Oh my goodness, William!" Poppy shrieked and rushed to William to help him up. "Somebody stop Wood, please!"  
  
The rest of the boys chased after Wood and then the librarian shrieked: "30 points from Gryffindor for making noises in the library!"  
  
***  
  
"I guess that both of us have our own faults." Dumbledore smiled and Minerva smiled sweetly back.  
  
"Is it really true?" Minerva asked.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked back.  
  
"You said that you like me." Minerva said shyly.  
  
Dumbledore stared at her for a while. "What about you?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Minerva stared at him, her heart is beating rapidly and her face went as red as her Quidditch robes. "I..I..." She started and lowered her head.  
  
Dumbledore lifted up her chin gently and gazed into her green eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Minerva smiled. "I think you already have the answer." She whispered.  
  
"Correct." Dumbledore smiled back and they kissed passionately. As they did, Minerva put her arms around Dumbledore's neck and Dumbledore put his around her slender body. They were so engrossed in the world of their own that they didn't notice Wood coming into the common room.  
  
"Jonathan, don't!" Don's shout brought Dumbledore and Minerva back to reality.  
  
Wood backed away from the couple with his face as white as chalk.  
  
"I-I am sorry." He whispered and rushed out of the common room.  
  
"Wood, wait up!" The boys cried and ran out of the common room after Wood.  
  
The lovers looked at each other helplessly, Minerva groaned and rested her head against Dumbledore's chest. 


	9. Lovers United

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: Shut the fucking hell up.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 9: Lovers United  
  
"So, have you found him?" Mandy asked William breathlessly half an hour later near the lake. They had searched frantically for Wood ever since he came out of the common room. Poppy and Athena were in the common room, explaining the whole matter to Dumbledore and Minerva.  
  
William nodded and pointed up. Mandy looked up. "What is so attractive about this tree that every one like to sit on its branch?" She demanded and William shrugged.  
  
"Mandy, you go and talk to him." Don whispered.  
  
Mandy's head snapped back down. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"We are not good at talking. You are a good speaker, you go." Nicholas said.  
  
Mandy stared at the boys. "Fine." She said finally and lifted her head up again. "Hey, Jonathan!"  
  
Wood looked down at Mandy. "What do you want?" He asked loudly but politely.  
  
"I just want to talk." Mandy called.  
  
Wood paused for a while and beckoned Mandy to come up to the tree. Mandy looked at William and he nodded. Mandy swallowed and climbed the tall tree. Wood shifted a little to leave some room for Mandy and Mandy sat beside him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mandy asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm better now. I know that this thing will happen." Wood said, tearing a yellow leaf slowly. "I mean, I remember that Professor Cassandra taught us about affinities between signs a few months ago. I discovered that Minerva and I never meant to be together forever. I thought that it was because my Divination skills are pretty bad, so I ignored my calculation. But now," He sighed. "Looks like my calculation is correct."  
  
"Cool, can you calculate it for me?" Mandy asked eagerly.  
  
Wood stared at Mandy for a while and smiled. "Sure. I left all my Divination stuff in my dormitory, let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
The boys watched in amazement as Wood and Mandy climbed down the tree. "She's good."  
  
***  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad, but I have no choice, I really want you two to be together." Athena said with her head low.  
  
Minerva and Dumbledore looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"We forgive you, but you really have to apologize to Jonathan." Minerva said firmly.  
  
"Yes Mom." Athena mumbled.  
  
"I wondered if Wood is all right...." Dumbledore started when the portrait swung aside. Wood came in with Mandy and the other boys.  
  
"Jonathan, are you all right?" Minerva asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. (Minerva and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow) Really. By the way, Albus, I need to tell you something..."  
  
"I think Athena should go first." Dumbledore said, giving Athena a glance.  
  
"W-what? Oh. Jonathan, I'm sorry." Athena said embarrassedly.  
  
Wood blinked. "For what?"  
  
"Mandy and I managed to get Albus and Minerva together, but we didn't tell you about our plan...." Athena started.  
  
"Oh, so that's what is going on!" Wood exclaimed. "All of you are taking part in this plan and none of you even let me to take part in it! Some friends you are." He grumbled.  
  
Mandy looked amused. Athena looked confused. "You mean, you don't mind if Minerva dump you and join Albus instead?"  
  
Wood shook his head. "No. By the way Albus, I need to tell you this, (he marched to Dumbledore and stared into his blue eyes) if you upset Minerva in the future, I will never let you off."  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "You are welcome, but I promise you that I won't upset her."  
  
Wood smiled. "Good. Minerva?"  
  
Minerva jumped. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I wish that you and Albus will be together forever." Wood said sincerely.  
  
"They will." Poppy mumbled and winked at Athena, who smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Minerva managed to say.  
  
Wood put his hands together "Great." He turned to Mandy. "Wait here, I am going to get my Divination stuff." He went up the stairs, taking two steps at the same time.  
  
"What's with him?" Poppy asked.  
  
Mandy didn't respond.  
  
***  
  
On December 24th, Hogwarts held the Yule Ball and to Athena's delight, Dumbledore asked Minerva for a dance straightaway when he saw her coming into the Great Hall (which enchanted ceiling was decorated with mistletoes and hollies) where the Ball was held. She sighed happily as she watched her parents dancing slowly to the music. As Minerva put her head against Dumbledore's chest, she saw Athena and she smiled at her daughter. Athena waved and smiled back. Then she looked around at other dancers. William was dancing with Poppy, Nicholas was dancing with Georgia and Wood was dancing with Mandy.  
  
Athena looked at happy couple and smiled. "Maybe I should ask Oliver about his grandmother in the future." She said to herself. "If I can get back to the future that is."  
  
Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. "Hi."  
  
Don smiled shyly. "Hi. Maybe I should ask Albus first, you are his daughter after all, but..may I have a dance?"  
  
Athena raised her eyebrows. "Sure." She smiled and took Don's hand.  
  
***  
  
The Yule Ball ended at 12am. Dumbledore kissed Minerva's hand and left with the rest of the teachers. As they exited the Great Hall, Athena walked to Minerva and said: "Who says that you and Albus are as compatible as a Jarvey and a Gnome?" She teased.  
  
Minerva blushed. "I will take that back."  
  
Athena grinned. "So how does feel like, dancing in your lover's arms?"  
  
Minerva blushed further. "You will know when you grow up. Where's Mandy?"  
  
Athena looked around and shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
William and Don came up behind them and grinned. "We know where she is."  
  
"Where?" Minerva and Athena asked.  
  
"Let me get my Invisibility Cloak first." William said and they went back to the common room.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Cinderella." Minerva said and the portrait swung aside. William went in quickly and the group waited impatiently outside the common room.  
  
William rushed out again and all of them hid under his Cloak. (I think it is big enough to cover four people)  
  
"This way." Don whispered and they went out to the school grounds. They walked towards the dark lake and Athena looked around at the empty place. There's no one except a few trees.  
  
"Where? You mean Mandy is in the lake with the giant squid?" Minerva asked.  
  
William shook his head and put his finger to his lips. They tiptoed to a tree where Minerva, Wood and Athena used to hide in and Don pointed up.  
  
Because of the bright moonlight, Minerva and Athena could see clearly what's up on the tree.  
  
Mandy and Wood were sitting on the tree branch, kissing.  
  
Minerva's mouth dropped open while Athena grinned. William whispered to Don: "Ok, on the count of three....one, two, three!" He removed his Cloak quickly and he sang with Don loudly: "Mandy and Jonathan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a nice blue carriage!"  
  
Mandy and Wood broke their kiss and looked down. Mandy gasped and held on to Wood so that she won't fell off the tree.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "My, I can take points away from Gryffindor for this, you know."  
  
"You can't!" Wood exclaimed, his cheeks going pink.  
  
"I will, unless you and Mandy get down from there right now." Minerva grinned.  
  
Wood and Mandy looked at each other and got down from the tree. When they landed, Mandy refused to say anything when the group asked her for details.  
  
"Oh come on, leave her alone." Wood said annoyingly.  
  
"Look, Wood is being protective of his wife!" William teased.  
  
"I mean it." Wood growled.  
  
"All right, all right....."  
  
***  
  
Athena lay on her bed, sighed and turned her head to look the sleeping form of her mother, who was sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed and walked to Minerva's bedside table. She picks up the card that Dumbledore gave Minerva that morning and smiled at the bouquet of roses that comes with the card. She opened it and read the message again.  
  
Minerva,  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
Albus  
  
Athena grinned at the words and then at her mother. Minerva has not replied yet, but Athena knows that she will say yes sooner or later.  
  
Athena put back the card and got back to her bed. She sat on her bed and smiled at Minerva, Poppy and Mandy. "Good night." She whispered, lie down and fell asleep immediately.  
  
***  
  
"Athena, Athena, wake up." A voice called.  
  
Athena turned her body in her bed with her eyes closed. "It is Sunday, Minerva, let me sleep for a little longer."  
  
"What are you talking about, Athena? Wake up!" The voice demanded.  
  
Athena groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was sunlight shining through her bedroom window brightly. Her blue curtains were drawn aside and birds were on her windowsill, chirping merrily.  
  
"Where am I?" Athena whispered.  
  
"Your bedroom of course." A voice said and Athena turned her head.  
  
"Mom!" She exclaimed and examined her mother from head to toe. Minerva has a pair of square glasses, her black hair is tied into a tight bun and she looked a lot older than the last time Athena saw her.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Minerva asked and smiled. "Come on, get out of your bed and get dress."  
  
Athena managed to say: "All right." And she got out of her bed. As she opened her wardrobe, Minerva asked sternly: "Where did you go last night?"  
  
Athena took out her blue robes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I went to your bedroom last night to check on you and I didn't see you on your bed."  
  
Athena removed her night robes and put on her robes. "You didn't?" She whispered.  
  
"No." Minerva said.  
  
"This is getting weird." Athena thought. "Maybe I fell off the bed and I got back on it in the middle of the night." She suggested.  
  
Minerva smiled and walked to the door. "By the way, Wood just sent an owl this morning and wants to meet you this afternoon."  
  
"All right." Athena said absentmindedly. "Good, I need to ask him about his grandmother."  
  
Minerva frowned. "Why are you interested in his grandmother?"  
  
"Just curious." Athena said quickly.  
  
Tune in the next chapter(s) for the birth of Oliver Wood's twins, his story about Jonathan and Mandy and many more.... 


	10. Oliver's Twins

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: Since Dumbledore is 25 years old here, so I am going to make him to be as wild as possible  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 10: Oliver's twins.  
  
Athena stared at the big red letterbox outside Oliver Wood's house, which is a bungalow painted in white. The letterbox was filled with white letters. "Fan mails again." She muttered and rang the doorbell.  
  
The soft music was heard inside the house and Athena heard Wood yelling: "Coming!" A second later, Wood opened the door. "Hi, Athena, Katie and I have been waiting for you. Come in."  
  
"Thanks. By the way, you need to collect those," Athena said, indicating the letterbox. "When is the last time you emptied it?"  
  
Wood gaped at the letterbox. "Oh man, I just emptied it this morning!" He groaned and went to get the mail. "You go in first." He said, snapping open his letterbox.  
  
Athena just stepped into the big living room and put her broomstick against by the umbrella stand when she heard Katie calling from upstairs. "Oliver, who is it?"  
  
"Hi Katie, it's me, Athena!"  
  
"Hi, why don't you come upstairs?" Katie called.  
  
"Go on, she is in the baby's room." Wood said, coming in with his arms full of letters. "I'm going to answer these mails.." He stared at his letters, then at Athena. "Nah, maybe later. I have got to show my guest to the baby's room..." He put his letters on a table and showed Athena upstairs.  
  
They stopped at a room with a white door and Wood knocked.  
  
"Come in." Katie said from inside.  
  
Wood opened the door and they went in. Athena stared in awe at the baby's room, which has wallpapers with the pictures of Bludgers and Golden Snitches that fly all over the wallpapers. The ceiling is painted sky-blue with white fluffy clouds, which move as if there's an imaginary wind is blowing at them. Two cribs, one is blue and the other one is pink, were situated at the side of the room with their sides against the wall.  
  
"This room is so you, Oliver. Hi Katie. How are you?" Athena said, walking to Katie, who is heavily pregnant and sitting on an armchair.  
  
Katie smiled kindly. "Fine. Do you like this room? Oliver decorated it."  
  
"You know how to decorate?" Athena teased Wood.  
  
"Hey, I know a lot more things beside Quidditch." Wood protested, then he grinned. "Watch this, this ceiling is almost as great as the ceiling in the Great Hall." He walked towards the window, pulled the pale-blue curtains closed and the clouds disappeared. The sky turned darker and millions of stars and a moon with a beautiful face appeared, brighten up the room with a soft glow. "Cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Athena said, sitting down on another armchair. Wood pushed the curtains opened again and the clouds returned.  
  
"Oh yeah, we have something for you...." Wood said and left the room.  
  
"This room is great." Athena said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The kids will probably grow up to be Quidditch maniacs like their dad." Katie said dryly.  
  
"Oh really, who is the one who keeps on cheering like a maniac for the Puddlemere United?" Athena teased.  
  
"I'm not the one who woke his Gryffindor Quidditch team up at the crack of dawn for practice and trained the team in all kinds of weathers." Katie said in defensively. "Speaking of Gryffindor, how's the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Excellent. With Harry Potter as the Seeker, the Gryffindors will never lose." Athena said proudly.  
  
"Except during his third year." Katie said flatly.  
  
"Oh that doesn't count, it is because of the Dementors..." Athena said and Wood came in with a box. "Here Athena, happy birthday. Katie picks it out."  
  
"You shouldn't have...." Athena started.  
  
Katie ignored her. "Open it."  
  
"Here goes...." Athena opened the box and found a glass globe with roses of 7 colours. "It is beautiful." She said in awe. "Thanks."  
  
"Glad that you like it." Katie said.  
  
"By the way, Oliver, can I ask you something?" Athena asked, carefully put the globe back into the box.  
  
"Ask away." Wood said, sitting down on the white carpet.  
  
"Do you....." Athena started and stopped when she saw Wood's face turned ghastly pale. She looked at Katie and saw her face filled with pain as she bite her lip and breathed heavily.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Katie!" Wood cried frantically, got up from the carpet, rushed to his wife and carried her up to his arms. "Don't worry, I will get you to St Mungo's, Hang on. Athena, you follow us if you like." He said and disapparated.  
  
"Good thing that I brought my broomstick." Athena said and rushed downstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Athena!" A voice called and Athena turned around. Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Percy rushed to her and Percy said breathlessly: "We.. come...as....fast..as....we....could. How.. is.. it?"  
  
Athena shrugged helplessly. "All I heard is Katie's screaming...." She started and then a loud scream from the delivery room pierced through the air. "Yeah, just like that." She said and the boys went pale.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Fred asked.  
  
"He left a few minutes ago. I manage to get him to buy something to eat," Athena said. "He has not eaten anything since this morning."  
  
"How long has Katie been in there?" Angelina asked worriedly.  
  
"8 hours." Athena said tiredly. "I have to owl my parents so that they will know where I am."  
  
"What? 8 hours?!" Percy exclaimed while Alicia said: "I heard my friends saying that the first child always take a longer time to deliver...."  
  
"Ah, here comes the father." Fred said, grinning at the tired-looking Oliver Wood.  
  
"Oliver? I thought I told you to...." Athena started.  
  
Wood sat down beside Athena. "I can't take a bite." He said simply. "How's Katie?"  
  
"I don't know." Athena said.  
  
"Don't worry, Oliver, Katie is going to be just fine." Percy said. The words just barely left his lips when another scream filled the air. Then a loud wailing came out of the delivery room.  
  
"Oh my, Oliver! Oliver, did you hear that?!" Angelina exclaimed and Wood nodded vigorously. He swallowed nervously as he waited for his another child to be born.  
  
5 minutes later, another cry was heard from the delivery room. Then a nurse poked her head out of the room and called: "Mr. Oliver Wood?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. How is it, Miss?" Wood asked frantically, standing up from his seat.  
  
The nurse smiled happily. "Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl, and the mother is just fine!"  
  
"Oliver! Did you hear that?!" Fred yelled as the group cheered loudly. Angelina, Alicia and Athena hug together as they cried with joy. George slapped Wood on the back as the famous Quidditch player beamed brightly and shook Percy's hand.  
  
"Congratulations, mate." Percy said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks." Wood said happily.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, how is the mother feeling?" Athena said, grinning as she entered Katie's hospital room the next morning.  
  
Katie tore her eyes away from her two babies who she had been carrying and smiled at Athena. "Tired, but blissfully happy."  
  
Athena smiled and put her bouquet of roses on Katie's bedside table. Katie turned her attention back to her children, making funny noises at them.  
  
"Where's Oliver?"  
  
"At home, I think." Katie said absentmindedly.  
  
Athena was just about to say more when she heard loud noises from outside. "What the...." She started and Katie looked up, frowning. "Oh my God, is this a hospital or not?" She said in annoyance.  
  
Then loud, running footsteps were heard and Wood threw open the door, rushed in and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oliver, what are you..." Katie started and Wood said frantically: "Reporters!" And a number of people began to call him from the outside.  
  
"Mr. Wood, what is it feel like to be a father?"  
  
"Are you planning to train your child to be a Quidditch player?"  
  
"Is your child a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Can we take a picture of your child?"  
  
"All right, all right, you reporters, get out of here, if you want to talk to Mr. Wood, you can hold a press conference. Give him some privacy! This is a hospital, for Merlin's sake!" A loud voice commanded and the noises eased slowly. Someone knocked the door and Wood opened it slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Wood, it will not happen again." A doctor said apologetically.  
  
"It better be." Wood snapped grumpily and tiredly and closed the door. "I hate reporters." He mumbled.  
  
"Oliver, I thought I told you to go home and rest, you look like a wreck." Katie scolded.  
  
"I know, but I can't wait to see my twins again. Anyway, I did rest, a little." Wood grinned. "Hi Athena."  
  
Athena nodded politely as Wood walked to his wife and kissed her. He looked tenderly at the babies and said to Katie: "You have gone through so much pain to have them, you must be exhausted."  
  
Katie smiled. "But it's worth it. Oh, why don't you carry the girl? I think she wants you." She said, looking at the baby girl who was looking at Wood with her big, brown eyes.  
  
"Me?" Wood asked uncertainly. "Are you sure?"  
  
Katie nodded. "She is going to cry if you don't. Take her."  
  
Wood looked at Athena, who nodded. He swallowed and took the girl clumsily.  
  
"Mind her head." Katie said, smiling as Wood held the baby gently.  
  
"Hey, look! She is smiling at me! Hi there, my girl, I am your Dada...." Wood said, making funny faces at his daughter.  
  
"So what are their names?" Athena asked.  
  
"Oh, we are going to name them after my grandparents." Wood said. "The boy is Jonathan and the girl is Michelle."  
  
Athena raised her eyebrows. "Michelle?" 


	11. The Story Between Jonathan and Mandy

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 11: The Story Between Jonathan and Mandy  
  
"Excuse me? Michelle?" Athena asked.  
  
Wood stopped making funny faces for his daughter. "Yeah. Why? Does it sounds awful?"  
  
"No, just that..." Athena started when the door opened and Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Percy and Penelope came in noisily.  
  
"Hi!" They said cheerfully.  
  
As the group crowded around the babies, Athena rolled her eyes. Looks like she has to ask her questions tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Athena pressed the Woods' house doorbell and a few minutes later, Katie (St Mungo's gives their patients special potions so that they don't need to rest in the hospital) opened the door. "Hi Athena."  
  
"Hi. Is Oliver here? I want to ask him something."  
  
"In the babies' room. He can't remove himself from there." Katie said and she escorted Athena upstairs.  
  
When Katie opened the door, she whispered: "Oliver, Athena is here, she wants to talk to you."  
  
Athena bites her lip and tried not to laugh when she saw Wood making funny noises for his daughter, who is lying safely in his arms. His son is sleeping in the blue crib. His daughter giggled and caught hold of his finger.  
  
"Okay, I...coming?" Wood whispered and tried to tug his finger of his daughter's hold. "Michelle? Michelle, let go of Dada."  
  
Michelle pouted and refused to let go.  
  
"Michelle, please, or I will not let your Mama to sing you to sleep. Now let go." Wood whispered firmly.  
  
Michelle let go of Wood's finger immediately. Wood smiled and gave Michelle to Katie.  
  
"Close your eyes, Michelle, Mama is going to sing you to sleep now..." Katie said softly.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." Wood said quietly to Athena and they left Katie alone.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, shoot." Wood said as he sat down on a chair in the living room.  
  
"Why is your grandmother Michelle?" Athena asked anxiously.  
  
Wood blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean, I thought your grandmother is Mandy, I mean, Madam Hooch..." Athena said slowly and clearly.  
  
Wood's mouth dropped open. "How do you know about this?"  
  
"Never mind about how I know about this, just tell me why didn't Jonathan marry Mandy? How did this Michelle girl wind up in the hot seat?" Athena asked impatiently.  
  
Wood stared at her for a while and sighed. "Very well, now let's see, where am I going to start....how much do you know about my grandfather and Madam Hooch?"  
  
"Not much, just that they are together in their 7th year at Hogwarts." Athena admitted.  
  
"Okay..." Wood said slowly. "Want some tea?"  
  
"Oliver." Athena growled.  
  
"All right, all right... so, Jonathan and Mandy loves each other since their 7th year. After their graduation, Mandy went to join the Holyhead Harpies, you know, the professional Quidditch team. And that's the problem."  
  
"What's wrong with a girl joining a Quidditch team?" Athena asked in confusion.  
  
"It's all right with everyone else but not with Jonathan's parents. They have this really old-fashioned, annoying, stupid idea that women shouldn't work and should stay at home and have children. Good thing that my and Katie's parents don't have this kind of idea, or else Katie and I will have to kill ourselves so that we can be together. You know, Katie used to work before she is pregnant."  
  
Ignoring Athena's shock expression, Wood continued: "So they don't like the idea of Mandy joining the Holyhead Harpies. They said that if Jonathan wants to be with Mandy, he would have to talk her to quit the Holyhead Harpies, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Athena asked and Katie came down the stairs saying: "Or they will disown him. I know the story too." She said and sat on Wood's lap.  
  
"No way!" Athena said with her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Way. Mandy refuses to quit the Holyhead Harpies, it's her dream to join the Holyhead Harpies and Jonathan understands. But Jonathan's stubborn parents don't. They said if Mandy doesn't want to quit the Holyhead Harpies, Jonathan would have to break up with her and marry someone else. Or the consequence would be the same: they will disown him." Wood said.  
  
"What happened then?" Athena asked softly.  
  
"They had an argument. Jonathan decided to be with Mandy even if it means being disowned by his parents. His parents won't allow that either, Jonathan is the only child in the family and they don't want the pureblood family line or family tree or whatever they call it to end like that. I don't understand them, they are so confusing.... In the end they don't allow Jonathan to speak to or go out with Mandy. One day, the Holyhead Harpies needed to go to Italy for the World Cup. Jonathan promised Mandy in owl post that...." Wood frowned and sighed.  
  
"What's the promise?" Athena asked.  
  
Katie looked at Wood, who nodded. She continued the story: "Jonathan promised that he would see her off at the train station on the day the Holyhead Harpies left for Italy, no matter what. He even said confidently that his parents couldn't stop him."  
  
"That's what he thought. His parents managed to find out about it and they locked him up in his room on the day the Holyhead Harpies left for Italy so that he couldn't go to the train station." Wood said flatly.  
  
"Locked?" Athena said blankly. "Can't he...."  
  
"It is more than just a lock. They put charms and enchantments around his room so that he couldn't disapparate, he couldn't send an owl post, and he couldn't even blast his way out of his room. And then his parents.....oh great, I'm so proud of them." Wood said in a sarcastic tone. He had a look of disgust that Athena has never seen before.  
  
"What?" Athena asked.  
  
Wood scowled darkly, took a deep breath and said slowly: "They sent a letter in Jonathan's handwriting to Mandy, saying that he wouldn't see her again because he is in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh shit." Athena said softly.  
  
"That's right, you should see how angry Jonathan is when he found out about that. He hates his parents from that day onwards. He tried to send owl post to Mandy but she didn't reply any of his letters." Wood said quietly.  
  
"I think she hates him from the moment she received the fake letter." Katie said.  
  
"What happened to Jonathan?"  
  
"Jonathan's parents introduced him to my grandmother Michelle. Jonathan likes her, I repeat, likes, L-I-K-E-S, but he doesn't love her. He told me that Mandy is the love of his life and Michelle can't replace her." Wood said softly.  
  
"Where's Jonathan now?" Athena asked.  
  
"When Michelle passed away a few years ago, he refuses to stay in Britain, since there's nothing left for him to stay there. He left Britain, went to France and didn't come back since."  
  
"Do you think he will be back to see your children?" Athena asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so. He didn't even come for my wedding. Even though he did send his apology and congrats." Wood said.  
  
A second later, the doorbell rang and Katie went to get the door. A few moments later, Katie's voice could be heard from the hallway: "Oliver! Oliver, come quick!"  
  
Wood got up from the chair and went to the door. Then Athena heard Wood saying: "Oh Great Wizards."  
  
Athena got up from her chair and went to see who is at the door. Her mouth dropped open and she looked as shock as Katie and Wood.  
  
Jonathan Wood is standing at the door. 


	12. The Hogwarts Sisters Take Action

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Some of the Hogwarts Sisters' and Athena's lines come from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" So you may find their lines familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Stoneygem: No, it is the Hogwarts Sisters who get to play matchmaking. And yes, I mean that AD/MM were married for about 40 years and after that Athena came along.  
  
Freelancer: Yes, I am a fan of Greek mythology. And the relationship on Jonathan and Mandy is going to work out nicely.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Sisters Take Action  
  
Athena looked at Jonathan from head to toe. Jonathan was wearing a pair of black boots, a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a brown jacket. His hair is brown with a bit of grey and he looks more like 50 years old instead of 70.  
  
"G-Grandpa?" Wood managed to say after a minute of silence.  
  
"Surprise!" Jonathan said cheerfully. "My, look at you! Father of two children!"  
  
Wood blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"And this must be Katie!" Jonathan said, looking at Katie. "You have a very good taste, Oliver. Hey, does this grandson of mine give you any trouble?"  
  
Katie smiled. "No."  
  
"Good for you, he is such a naughty brat when he is little." Jonathan grinned when he saw Athena. His mouth dropped open, then he closed it and he did that for a few times. "A-Athena? Athena McGonagall, is that you?"  
  
Wood raised an eyebrow and looked at Athena. "Since when did you change your surname?"  
  
Athena shook her head frantically. "No, you....err...you must have been mistaken, I'm Athena Dumbledore, not Athena McGonagall. I'm Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's daughter. And you are Jonathan Wood, right?" She said quickly. She is not ready to tell Jonathan or anyone about her time travel and that Athena McGonagall and Athena Dumbledore is the same person yet.  
  
"Yep. Well, you look a lot like your mother's cousin. Is she all right?"  
  
"Fine." Athena said finally.  
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing here? I mean, I never know that you will come back..." Wood asked.  
  
"Well, I want to see my two great-grandchildren. But I think you guys are not ready for my visit so I guess I will have to stay in a hotel for a month and....." Jonathan said, turning away from the Woods and Athena.  
  
"W-Whoa! Wait a minute!" Wood exclaimed and grabbed his grandfather's arm. "I have not seen you since my 1st year in Hogwarts and since you are back, I am not going to let you out of my sight. You will not stay in a hotel, you will stay right here. We have an extra room here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes, we are sure." Katie said firmly.  
  
"Fine." Jonathan said.  
  
"Err....Oliver? I think I should go home now." Athena said.  
  
"Okay. Bye Athena." Wood said, standing aside to let Athena pass.  
  
"Bye Athena! Say hi to your parents for me!" Jonathan called before he entered the house with Wood and Katie.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Athena called when she came home. She entered the living room and to her relief, Poppy, Georgia and her mother are sitting on the chairs, talking. "Hi."  
  
Poppy, George and Minerva greeted her. And before Athena could stop herself, she exclaimed: "Guess what?! Jonathan is back!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"How do you know about Jonathan Wood?" Poppy asked in surprise.  
  
"Oliver told me." Athena lied. "I also know the history between Jonathan and Mandy."  
  
"Oh my God, Jonathan is back and Mandy is going to be so mad when she sees him." Georgia said and shuddered.  
  
"Her heart is beyond repair." Minerva said, shaking her head.  
  
"God damn Jonathan's parents." Poppy said quietly.  
  
"All you know the truth? Then why didn't any one of you tell her? You are the Hogwarts Sisters, you are her best friends, why didn't you tell her?" Athena demanded, forgetting for a while that she is now in the year 2003, not 1950, and is talking to her mother and her friends.  
  
"We tried, but she will not listen every time when we come to that topic." Georgia said, folding her arms. "When we try to talk about it, she either disapparate or put a deaf charm around herself so that she can't listen."  
  
"So there is no way to get them back together?" Athena asked sadly. "I mean, Jonathan is back now for a month, this is a great chance to get them back together."  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters didn't respond.  
  
"Oh I give up." Athena said with a mixture of tiredness and frustration and went upstairs.  
  
Silence.  
  
"All I am saying is there is something that is just none of our business and we should stay out of it." Poppy said and Minerva glared at her. "I didn't mean this." She added quickly.  
  
Minerva stood up from her chair and said: "We have an extreme situation here."  
  
"And that requires extreme measures." Georgia said helpfully.  
  
"But..." Poppy started.  
  
"Look Poppy, if the Gryffindors, and that includes you, Mandy and Georgia didn't give a damn about the situation between me and Albus and Jonathan, will Albus and I be together? No. So sometimes true love needs a little help." Minerva said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right." Poppy said finally. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Minerva thought for a while. "Well, I don't have an idea yet. We will have a discussion next week, all right? In the meantime, all of us have to think of at least one idea. And not one word about this to Mandy or I will have your ass."  
  
Poppy raised an eyebrow to Georgia. "Fine." They said finally.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like the old Minerva McGonagall is back. When is the last time you see her talking like that?" Georgia asked Poppy when they left the house.  
  
"Since our 7th year." Poppy said.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Mandy!" Georgia and Poppy said on the way to the Dumbledores' a week later.  
  
"Hi! Where are you two going?" Mandy asked curiously.  
  
"Mi..." Georgia started, wanted to say "Minerva's."  
  
Poppy elbowed Georgia and said quickly: "The mini shopping street. You know, at Helga Road? They sell all sorts of things there, even Muggle things. Georgia and I want to go there just to check it out."  
  
Mandy raised an eyebrow. Poppy swallowed nervously.  
  
"All right, have fun!" Mandy said cheerfully and waved goodbye to Poppy and Georgia.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Georgia said once they were out of Mandy's hearing range.  
  
Mandy turned around the corner of the street and stay there. She looked around the corner and watched as Poppy and Georgia walked away. "You are not a good liar, Poppy, I know that you don't like to shop." She said and began to follow her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Poppy, Hi Georgia. Did you manage to slip anything out to Mandy?" Minerva asked when she opened the door. Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry for a meeting and Athena is in her bedroom, doing who-knows-what.  
  
"Georgia almost did." Poppy said, giving Georgia a glance. "We saw her just now. I told her that we are going to the mini shopping street at Helga Road. Hope that she falls for that."  
  
Minerva frowned. "I didn't know that you like shopping, Poppy."  
  
"I don't. But that is the only excuse I could think of." Poppy said.  
  
"All right, come in." Minerva said, standing aside to let Poppy and Georgia in. They went to the living room and sat down. "Now who goes first?" Minerva asked when someone knocked on the front door.  
  
"Could be someone else." Poppy suggested.  
  
"It is her, I know it." Minerva said, standing up to get the door when Athena came down the stairs, saying: "I'll get it." Minerva leaned on the wall in the hallway and watched as Athena opened the door.  
  
"Hi Mandy." Athena said slowly when she saw Mandy had the usual "no- nonsense-or-you-will-get-detention" look on her face.  
  
Mandy put her hands on her hips and glared at Athena with her sharp yellow eyes. "Now girl, you think you can get away with this? You think I don't know what you and your mother's friends up to?"  
  
Athena looked confused. "What do you mean up to? Now what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Mandy narrowed her eyes. "You don't fool me for a sec, well...."  
  
Minerva sighed, went to Athena, pushed her daughter gently aside and fixed Mandy with a stare. "We are not up to a goddamn thing and if we were, it will be none of your business."  
  
"I just don't want to make a fuss, that's all I ask. I don't want Fred and George Weasely to be in charge of my birthday party." Mandy said and Minerva gave Poppy and Georgia, who were standing in the hallway, a look. Looks like Mandy don't really know what's going on.  
  
"You know what did they put on my birthday cake last year? Explosive candles. It's horrible." Mandy said in disgust.  
  
"Honey, when we want your advice, we will ask for it, got it?" Minerva asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Mandy stared at Minerva. "I have never seen you talking like that since our 7th year."  
  
"I feel like talking that way." Minerva said.  
  
Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm going back to Hogwarts to practice my Quidditch refereeing. Athena, get Fred and George Weasley and their wives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we are going to have a game."  
  
Athena brightened up. "Great!" She said and disappeared upstairs to get her broomstick.  
  
***  
  
When Athena and Mandy were gone, Minerva turned to her friends. "Mandy's birthday is around the corner and that gives me an idea."  
  
"What?" Her friends asked.  
  
Minerva grinned slowly. "Come on, let's go to the living room." 


	13. The Love Potion

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 13: The Love Potion  
  
"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Athena asked as she walked around in the house. She looked in her parents' bedroom, the backyard, the kitchen, the living room...and she finally found Minerva in the Potions room, mixing potions.  
  
The Potion Room, unlike Snape's dungeon, is bright due to the sunlight shining through the big windows. Bottles of potion ingredients are put neatly on the shelves of a well-polished cupboard, clean, empty bottles of different sizes are placed in a clear glass cupboard and tons of Potions recipes, which are arranged in alphabetical order, are placed in a wooden bookcase. A Muggle cuckoo clock is hanged on the pale, white wall so that anyone who is mixing a potion can look at it if the potion needs a certain amount of time to cool down before adding any more ingredients in. A red armchair is placed near the windows, beside another small bookcase of books, so that the person can sit down and relax while waiting for the potion to cool down.  
  
Minerva was found standing behind a long table with a tiny cauldron on it. She poured something into her cauldron and the potion remains colorless.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Athena asked.  
  
Minerva put a finger to her lips. "It is a secret. By the way, will you be so kind and get a bottle of rose, a rosemary, ....." Minerva glanced at the book that lay opened beside her cauldron. "A bottle of violets, a bottle of lavenders and a bottle of verbenas? Thanks."  
  
Athena went to the shelf and took the bottles that contained the flowers. As she did, she remembers something common between those flowers. "Mom, those flowers are special ingredients for love potions."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Minerva said, continued to stir her potion without looking up.  
  
"So whom are you making the potion for?" Athena asked.  
  
"Not for myself and not for your father." Minerva said, shaking the crush roses into the cauldron and the potion turns red. "And I am not in love with someone else if you are planning to ask." She added when Athena opened her mouth to say something. "If your father is, I will break up with him, go to Voldemort and support him." Minerva put the violets in and the room began to smell like a thousand of flowers.  
  
Athena shifted her weight from one foot to another, as if she is waiting for her mother to say something.  
  
"Athena, I won't tell you anything. Now will you please find something else to do?" Minerva asked, putting the lavenders in and the potion turns pink.  
  
Athena pouted. "Fine. Then I will go to Weasley's Wheezes."  
  
"Have fun." Minerva said absentmindedly and Athena left. Minerva dropped the rosemary in and looked into her book to see if she had left anything out.  
  
LOVE RENEWAL POTION  
  
Have a fight with your lover and now you want to be together again with him/her but she won't forgive you? Try this potion, it's very simple, but powerful.  
  
A piece of useful advice: This potion will NEVER wear off, so be careful  
  
For ONE person only.  
  
Ingredients:  
  
Powdered horn of a Bicorn  
  
Crush Roses  
  
One Rosemary flower  
  
Crush Violets  
  
Crush Lavenders  
  
Crush Verbena  
  
Instructions:  
  
Boil your water for an hour, poured a small amount of Bicorn's powered horn in. The potion should remains colorless. Stir it for 10 times and added a small amount crush roses. The potion should turn red. Put the crush violets in and the potion will give off a strong smell of flowers. Put the crush lavenders in. The potion should turn pink. And finally, add the rosemary in. Don't crush it or cut it, just put the whole flower in. The potion should turn lavender. Add the crush verbenas in. The potion remains lavender but the smell of flowers will disappear. Wait for ½ hour for it to cool  
  
Give it to your lover. Don't worry about the colour if you wants to mix it into his or her drink, the potion will change into the colour of the drink itself. After he/she drinks it, your lover will forgive you, no matter what you have done.  
  
Minerva put the crush verbenas into the lavender potion and the smell disappeared immediately. She went to the glass cupboard and searched for the smallest bottle she could find. She found a bottle with the length and thickness of her thumb and went back to the table. She put it down and stared at the potion.  
  
"It is for her own good." She muttered.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Poppy and Georgia went to visit the Woods'.  
  
"Hi Madam Pomfrey, hi Professor Sprout." Wood said after he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Oliver." Poppy and Georgia greeted.  
  
"Are you here to see my grandfather or my twins?" Wood asked as the two came in.  
  
"Both." Poppy said. "But we want to see your twins first."  
  
"Okay. My grandfather has gone out to check out how much this area has changed." Wood said cheerfully and he led them upstairs. He opened the baby's room and they saw Katie feeding her son. Michelle was lying in her pink crib, watching the enchanted ceiling with interest.  
  
"Hi Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, what a surprise." Katie said, smiling.  
  
"Hello Katie, what is it like to be the mother of two children?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Wood carried Michelle out of her crib and grinned as she squealed happily at the sight of her handsome father.  
  
"So what are their names?" Poppy asked as she stared at the baby boy, who stared back curiously while still drinking from his bottle.  
  
"Err, um...." Wood started, tongue-tied.  
  
"What?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Jonathan and Michelle." Wood said quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"The names alone will upset Mandy." Georgia said finally.  
  
"I know." Wood said quickly and helplessly. "I am thinking of changing my daughter's name."  
  
"To what?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Nathalie. After my mother." Wood said.  
  
"I'm back!" A voice called from downstairs.  
  
"That's him, Mr. Jonathan Wood himself." Wood said. Footsteps could be heard and Jonathan came in. "Oliver, you can't imagine....." Jonathan started and stopped when he saw Poppy and Georgia. "You two look familiar, have we met?"  
  
"Grandpa, this is Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout." Katie said quietly.  
  
Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "Poppy? Georgia?"  
  
"That will be correct." Poppy said.  
  
"Grandpa, why don't you three go to the living room to talk?" Wood suggested.  
  
"No." Poppy and Georgia said in unison.  
  
"We need you and Katie too. There's something that need your help." Georgia said.  
  
"All right." Katie and Wood said. The baby boy finished his bottle. Katie gently hit her son's back until he belched and she put him back into his crib. Wood put his daughter back to her crib and leaned forward to whisper: "Dada will come back later, be a good girl and don't disturb your brother. Okay?" He smiled and tickled his daughter. The baby girl giggled and she watched as her parents left the room. 


	14. Suspicions and Memories

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena belongs to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Minerva's and Mandy's action and some of their words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" So you may find their action and their words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 14: Suspicions and Memories  
  
Ding dong.  
  
Mandy waited outside the Dumbledores' door and Dumbledore opened it. "Hey, Headmaster, is Minerva here?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, but I thought she said that she is going shopping with the Hogwarts Sisters and that includes you."  
  
Mandy's mouth dropped open. "What? They have gone shopping and they didn't even invite me! Where the bloody hell did they go?" She asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"The mini shopping street at Helga Road." Dumbledore said, not a bit surprised about Mandy's reaction.  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Mandy said quickly, mounted her broom and zoomed off.  
  
***  
  
The moment she landed outside the entrance of the shopping street, Mandy dashed into the entrance and started looking for Minerva, Poppy and Georgia. For a few minutes she couldn't find them, for the shopping street was fully packed. The new shopping street is opened only a week ago and all witches and wizards have come to check it out, for it sells wizarding goods and Muggle stuff (except for the Malfoys, of course, they don't want to be caught dead in this kind of street) Mandy tore her eyes away from the shop that sells fancy Muggle clocks and looked at the Muggle florist shop. No, no Minerva, Poppy and Georgia.  
  
"Hi Madam Hooch!" Someone called.  
  
Mandy turned around and saw Fred and George Weasely. "Boy, this place is great, isn't it Madam Hooch?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dad is thrilled about the Muggle shops and this place even have Muggle trickery shops, we are going to buy tons for experiment!" George said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever, listen, you two, have you seen Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout?" Mandy asked quickly.  
  
"No." The twins said in unison.  
  
"Hey, we gotta go and buy our stuff, bye Madam Hooch!" Fred called and they left.  
  
Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes and continued walking through the crowd. She walked past the Magic Sweets Shop and spotted Neville, Dean and Seamus choosing over the wide variety of sweets. She stepped into the shop and asked the boys about the Hogwarts Sisters.  
  
"Yeah, we saw them at the boutique at the end of the street." Dean said, pointing down the street.  
  
Mandy gave her thanks and headed straight to the end of the street. She stopped outside "Elegant", a neat little shop that sells all sort of dress robes for witches, and saw Minerva, Poppy and Georgia, with their backs facing her, immediately, looking at dress robes.  
  
She was just about to call them when she heard Minerva asking: "How about this for Mandy?" She asked and showed Poppy and Georgia the red and golden dress robes.  
  
"Really, Minerva, does she have to be remind that she is a Gryffindor all the time?" Poppy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Guess not." Minerva said, putting back the dress robes.  
  
"What we need an unique dress robes that can sweep Jonathan Wood off his feet...." Poppy said, searching through the dress robes.  
  
Georgia and Minerva winced at the ear-piercing sound of the metal head of the hanger as it slid along the steel rod.  
  
Mandy froze. Did Poppy just say Jonathan Wood?  
  
"How about this?" Poppy showed Minerva and Georgia a dark green trimmed with golden threads.  
  
"Looks like her Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes." Georgia said.  
  
"I think it is attractive enough to make him to propose." Mandy said loudly and the Hogwarts Sisters froze. They turned slowly around, watching Mandy folding her arms and she asked: "So, is Mr. Jonathan Wood back from France?"  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters didn't respond.  
  
"Trying to help that cad and me together? Dream on." Mandy hissed, gave them an angry glare and stormed out the shop. She mounted her broom and flew off.  
  
"This is bad." Georgia managed to say.  
  
"Minerva, do something!" Poppy said frantically and Minerva rushed out of the shop, grabbing her broom and called: "Wait until I come back!"  
  
She mounted her broom and chased after Mandy as fast as she could. (The town where Dumbledore and the others living in is invisible to Muggle eye, so witches and wizards can fly as high as they want on their brooms)  
  
"Oh, what a surprise. Mr. Jonathan Wood is back from France; Oliver must have known where he is now. I will ask him and go to Mr. Wood to give him a warm welcome!" Mandy said angrily. She heard something behind her and looked: "Oh, look who it is? My ex- best friend!"  
  
Minerva flew beside her and called: "Pull over!"  
  
"I can't hear you!" Mandy sang.  
  
"Pull over!" Minerva called louder.  
  
Mandy struck out her tongue and flew faster, leaving Minerva behind. But soon Minerva caught up on her easily and yelled: "Pull over, Mandy!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pull over, Mandy!" Minerva said sternly.  
  
Mandy mouthed the words "Fuck off" and ignored her.  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes and flew right past Mandy.  
  
Mandy smirked as she thought that she has won. "Now on to Oliver Wood's....." She turned around the corner. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she saw Minerva sitting sideways on her broom with her leg crossed and her hands on her hips, blocking her way. She pulled her broom as hard as she could and her broom stopped just a few inches in front of Minerva's.  
  
Minerva looked at the distance between Mandy's broom and hers and said: "You are so lucky, if you put one scratch on my broom, I will have your ass."  
  
"Minerva, I demand that you take this piece of shit out of my way, this very instant!" Mandy snapped.  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are talking to?"  
  
For a moment, Mandy doesn't know what to say. She threw up her hands. "I know he is there, now what's going on? Are all my friends turning against me?!"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, your life-long friends are ganging up with Mr. Jonathan Wood to destroy you." She said sarcastically.  
  
Mandy frowned. "Well, somebody better tell me what is going on!" She said hysterically.  
  
"Mandy, calm down. You just going to have to trust us! Jonathan Wood is not in Britain." Minerva lied.  
  
"Then who the hell are you talking about just now?" Mandy demanded.  
  
"Oliver's son. Didn't we tell you that his son's name is Jonathan?" Minerva asked, trying to be as surprised as she could.  
  
"All you did tell me is that he has twins." Mandy said dryly. "A baby boy will be sweep off his feet because he sees me in beautiful dress robes? What kind of nonsense is that?"  
  
Minerva didn't answer that. "Go, go home now."  
  
"No." Mandy said stubbornly.  
  
Minerva's face darkened. "You want to see Jonathan Wood? Fine, go to Oliver's and ask him if he has seen his grandpa since he left Britain!"  
  
Mandy raised her eyebrow. "Wait a minute, if Jonathan Wood is really at Oliver's, you won't dare to let me to go there. You just want me to make a fool of myself in front of Oliver and Katie."  
  
"Say whatever you like. Now do you want to go the Woods' or not?" Minerva asked impatiently.  
  
"Maybe next time." Mandy said.  
  
"Then turn your goddamn broom and go home." Minerva ordered.  
  
Mandy turned her broom and zoomed off.  
  
Minerva sighed, caught hold of her broom and swung her leg over it. "That was close." She muttered.  
  
***  
  
In Mandy's apartment at night, Mandy opened a bottle of cold sherry and poured it unsteadily into her glass. She drank it in one go, slammed down the glass hard on her white kitchen counter. She grabbed the bottle and poured another glass. Then she opened her wall cabinet, rummaged around for a while and found an old pack of cigarettes. She snatched the box, opened it, took one and lighted it with her wand. She put it to her mouth, took the glass and went straight to her balcony.  
  
She took a puff on her cigarette and sighed at the night scene of the town. (She lives at the 21st floor) "What a familiar feeling." She thought as the cigarette smoke fills her lungs. She hadn't smoked since her graduation. Jonathan Wood helped her to quit by saying: "I'll break up with you if you don't and I don't think that the Holyhead Harpies allow the players to smoke." She stared at the cigarette in her hand, crushed it in frustration and threw it neatly into the ashtray on top of her dustbin without leaving her place. Smoking reminds her of him. She took a sip of her drink.  
  
She hates him and she will probably skinned him alive if she sees him.  
  
Probably?  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me that you still love him?" A voice in her head asked frantically.  
  
Mandy didn't answer. For some reason, memories began to flood back to her mind. She remembers her first kiss with him up on the tree during Christmas, him putting his arms around her and hugs her when the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch Cup during their 7th year, him whispering "Will it be our turn soon?" in her ear when Minerva said: "I do" during hers and Albus' wedding day, him saying proudly: "That's my Quidditch Queen" when he saw her in her Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes, his promise of going to see her off for the Holyhead Harpies' train to Italy.....  
  
And his goddamn letter of breaking up.  
  
"I will never forgive him." Mandy muttered and drank the rest of her sherry in one go. 


	15. A Sad Memory and A Trap

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena and Oliver's twins belong to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Some of characters' words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya- Ya Sisterhood" (Both book and movie) So you may find their action and their words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews! *Dances around* 101 reviews! Thank you so much once again! *hugs*  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
GEM, Minerva of Tortall: Let's see, the bar scene, the strip-off-clothes scene and the airplane scene and Minerva, I have add your two favorite lines, they are in the next chapter  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 15: A Sad Memory and a Trap  
  
The next evening, Mandy heard someone knocking on her door and when she opened it, she saw Minerva, Poppy and Georgia, grinning.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, Mr. Jonathan Wood's henchmen." Mandy said, rolling her eyes and left the door open to let her friends in.  
  
Minerva sighed in frustration. "Mandy, we had gone through this yesterday, Jonathan is not here and we are not, I repeat, not his henchmen."  
  
Mandy sat down on her armchair. "If you are and if he is back, I have one thing to say about that: It's not going to work between me and that bastard."  
  
Minerva looked at Poppy and Georgia then at Mandy, who is now sitting sideways on her armchair and swinging her legs. "Listen Mandy, no one on Earth, and I mean no one knows better than us how cruel Jonathan Wood is to you, we are not here to dispute that, he broke your heart and that fact is not going to change!"  
  
"Then why are you here for?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten already? This Sunday is your birthday!" Poppy said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I remember." Mandy said. "My 70th birthday."  
  
"So we are here to give an early celebration." Minerva said.  
  
"The Hogwarts Sisters' way." Georgia added. "And the way is: go for a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Drinks?" Mandy asked blankly.  
  
"Yes, drinks. D-R-I-N-K-S." Minerva spelled.  
  
"But we haven't drunk since....since...." Mandy said, trying to remember when was the last time they celebrated a Sister's birthday in the Hogwarts Sisters' way.  
  
"Since my birthday and the day when we received the news about William's death." Poppy said quietly.  
  
"Yeah! Since...." Mandy stopped. She looked at Poppy, who sighed and had her head low. Then she started quietly. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I shouldn't bring it up. You and William were best friends."  
  
"You didn't mean to." Poppy mumbled. "It seems like yesterday when I have my 20th birthday party....."  
  
***  
  
1953  
  
"Let's see how long you take to blow out 20 candles!" Mandy challenged at Poppy's 20th birthday party. It was a huge party throw by Mr. and Mrs. Pomfrey themselves. All the guests were there, Minerva, Mandy, Georgia, Albus, Nicholas Longbottom, Jonathan and so on. All except William Potter and Don Weasely. A long banner with the words: "Happy Birthday Poppy!" was hanging near the roof, where it stretched from one end of the room to another.  
  
Poppy, who was wearing long light blue dress robes, took a deep breath and started blowing the 20 small candles that were struck on a big rectangular cake, decorated with big light blue cream roses and white icing. By the time she had finished, she was out of breath.  
  
"All right! How long did she take?" Mandy asked Joe Black, who was doing the timing.  
  
"10 seconds." Joe said, looking up from his pocket watch.  
  
"Hm, that's a bit slow." Mandy observed. "I can blow out my candles in 5 seconds."  
  
"That's because you have Jonathan to help you, so that doesn't count." Poppy said and Mandy blushed. After she had cut the cake and distributed them, she called: "All right, guests! You can dance if you want to! There's other food on the tables so help yourselves!"  
  
"Hey Poppy! The band is great!" Joe yelled to Poppy, nodding his head to the music played by the band that Poppy's parents hired. And he continued his dancing with a pretty girl with blue eyes and blond hair.  
  
"Poppy, where's William and Don?" Dumbledore asked. "Did you invite them?"  
  
"Of course I did, Professor, William is my best friend and he is an Auror now. He had a case out of the country yesterday but he promised me that he would be back in time for the party. But I don't know what's keeping Don." Poppy said. "But, in case he didn't make it to my party, he gave me this." She said, smiling as she showed Dumbledore and Minerva a pin entwined with two serpents, the symbol of health. (Like the one she is wearing in the movie)  
  
"And Robert Lupin?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"Oh, you know Robert, he always late." Minerva said before Poppy could answer. She picked up a small cheese cracker and said: "Albus, open wide and say 'Ah'."  
  
"Aaahhhh" Dumbledore said and Minerva put the cracker neatly into his mouth. She smiled sweetly as Dumbledore closed his mouth and started chewing.  
  
"You two lovebirds are making me sick." Poppy said and Minerva giggled as Dumbledore lifted his wife's left hand and kissed her wedding ring, then her fingers. "Stop it." Poppy laughed.  
  
Dumbledore dropped Minerva's hand and Minerva called Mandy and Georgia over. "I would like to make a toast to Poppy Pomfrey." She said, lifting her glass of wine. Mandy, Georgia and Poppy lifted theirs too. "Cheers." Minerva said.  
  
CLINK  
  
Went the glasses and the Hogwarts Sisters drank their wine in one go.  
  
"Happy 20th, Empress Sweet Flower." Minerva, Mandy and Georgia said.  
  
"Thank you, Queen Cold-as-Ice, Countess Rising Sun and Duchess Sleeping Butterfly." Poppy said, grinning.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and when Poppy went to answer it, Robert was at the door with a bouquet of red poppies.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Robert panted and handed Poppy the bouquet. "Happy birthday, Poppy."  
  
"Thanks." Poppy said, taking the bouquet. "Come in. By the way, do you know whether William and Don are coming?"  
  
"I don't know, Don said that he would be on time..." Robert said, stepping into the house and Joe yelled: "Robert Lupin! You are here at last!!!!"  
  
Poppy closed the door slowly. What's keeping those two pranksters? When Poppy just about to return to her guests, someone knocked on her door again. She opened it and saw Don standing at her door. "Don! I'm so glad to see you! I was wondering...." She stopped when she saw a serious look on Don's face. "Don, are you all right?"  
  
"I don't know what to say...." Don said with his head low and when he lifted his head up, his eyes were filled with tears. "William has left us, Poppy." He said quietly.  
  
Poppy's eyes filled with horror. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"I said William is dead! Killed by a Dark Wizard!" Don yelled hysterically and the whole house went silent.  
  
The guests stared at Don and Jonathan rushed through the crowd, reached Don and griped his shoulders tightly. "You are joking, right?" He said nervously and tried to laugh.  
  
Don shook his head slowly. "I wish that I was."  
  
"You are messing with us." Robert said. "Shake your head and say you are messing with us."  
  
"I'm not messing with you." Don said to the guests.  
  
"Shake your head, Don." Poppy said.  
  
"Poppy, you got to listen to me, I am not making this up. This is real."  
  
Poppy shook her head in disbelief weakly, and then suddenly she kneeled to the floor, buried her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly. The boys looked grim. Mandy and Georgia hug each other and started crying.  
  
Minerva turned to Dumbledore, whose face filled with agony, and whispered: "Oh Albus, how could this have happened to him?" She whispered and Dumbledore took her into his arms as she wept quietly in his embrace.  
  
***  
  
2003  
  
"I am sorry to bring that up." Mandy repeated apologetically.  
  
"It's all right." Poppy said, sniffed and wiped away her tears. "All right, let's go for a few drinks."  
  
"Are you sure?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Poppy said, smiling. "Come on, let's go. I need a few drinks to forget about this."  
  
"Okay...." Mandy said slowly and got up from her chair.  
  
When Minerva got up from her seat, she made sure that Mandy was not looking and checked her robes to see if the Love Renewal Potion was still in her pocket. She smiled in satisfaction and left with the rest. 


	16. A Wild Night

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena and Oliver's twins belong to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: The Hogwarts Sisters' action and some of their words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" So you may find their action and their words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Mostly rated PG for swearing  
  
This chapter is rated PG-13 for body exposure (sort of)  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Minerva of Tortall: I saw your review in my e-mail inbox, but I didn't see it in the review page, did you remove it? Anyway, thank you for the review!  
  
Laura: I didn't make up the names, I went to the Ya-ya Sisterhood website name generator, put their names in letter by letter until I am satisfied with the name. Go and try it if you haven't, some of the names are funny and cool!  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 16: A Wild Night  
  
"Mandy, I just can't get over it, I thought that Jonathan Wood is the nicest wizard in the world, minus Albus, Minerva, but he was cruel enough to break your heart!" Poppy said after her third glass of vodka at the Leaky Cauldron, which looked more like the rowdy's Hog's Head at night.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Poppy, we say we wouldn't talk about it, we took an oath and there you go." Minerva said, glaring at Poppy.  
  
"It was an accident." Poppy said and called Tom to give her another glass of vodka.  
  
"By the way, Tom, where's the food?" Georgia demanded and took a sip of her second glass of gin.  
  
"It will come, I have a lot of customers, you know." Tom replied, gave Poppy her vodka and left.  
  
"Stupid service." Mandy mumbled and drank her fourth glass of sherry.  
  
"Why don't somebody go to the bathroom? They always make the food come!" Minerva said.  
  
"Not me." Poppy and Georgia said.  
  
"I'll go." Mandy said, got up from her seat and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, have you got it ready?" Poppy whispered when Mandy left.  
  
"Ready." Minerva grinned and took out the Love Renewal Potion. "The book says that it is strong enough to knock her on her ass." She said.  
  
"Well, pour it in then!" Poppy ordered and looked quickly at the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure there is no side effect?" Georgia asked nervously.  
  
Minerva paused for a while and shrugged the question off. "She is a Beater, she can take it!" She said, grabbed the sherry in front of her, opened the bottle and poured it carefully into Mandy's sherry. The potion dissolved completely into the drink.  
  
"Here she comes!" Poppy said frantically.  
  
Minerva took the glass, and shook it gently to mix the potion and sherry well. When Mandy came back to her seat, Minerva handed the glass back to her. "I have to taste it! It's delicious!" she said embarrassedly.  
  
Mandy took the glass and sat down. She frowned at her friends. "It didn't work."  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters froze.  
  
"The food didn't come!" Mandy said, jabbing her finger furiously at the empty table.  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters sighed inwardly in relief.  
  
"Tom, hurry up with our food, will you?!" Mandy yelled. Then she raised her glass to her friends. "Well, here's to ourselves and may our friendship lasts forever."  
  
CLINK  
  
The glasses went and Minerva watched as Mandy drank her sherry in one go. Minerva smiled and drank her whiskey.  
  
***  
  
By the time it was 10.30 pm, the Hogwarts Sisters were hyperactive and heavily drunk, due to the huge amount of drinks they had.  
  
"Come on, let's go someplace fun!" Mandy said and the four of them went straight to the entrance when Tom said: "Err, Mdm?"  
  
"It's Countess Rising Sun!" Mandy snapped.  
  
"Yes, Countess. But aren't you supposed to go that way?" He asked, pointing at the Diagon Alley's direction.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, sugar!" Mandy said and the four of them went to the courtyard.  
  
Tom was attending another customer when he heard Minerva yelling: "Hey, Tommy boy! How do you get into Diagon Alley?!"  
  
***  
  
When the Hogwarts Sisters managed to get into Diagon Alley with their brooms, Minerva connected their brooms together, making the brooms to look like a raft and the Hogwarts Sisters climbed on it.  
  
"Where we going, Countess Rising Sun?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I forgot! Ask Empress Singing Flower!" Mandy said loudly and looked at Poppy.  
  
Poppy thought for a while, waved her wand and the "raft" flew through the air.  
  
"Whee!!!!!" Mandy cried as the "raft" went. And when it stopped, she pouted. "Aw, is that it?"  
  
"Climb to the heavens, anybody?" Poppy asked, pointing the top of a very tall building.  
  
"Ooh, yes!" Minerva said happily.  
  
"They don't like you to go up there. It's against the law." Georgia said, who seem to be more clear-headed than the rest.  
  
"We know." Mandy said and grinned.  
  
"Duchess Sleeping Butterfly, can it, s'il vous plait." Minerva said sharply and Poppy rode the "raft" up to the top like a lift.  
  
"Fine." Georgia paused. "This is going to be fun!" She said excitedly.  
  
Okay, she was not clear-headed; she was just as drunk as the rest.  
  
When the raft stopped, all of them climbed out of the "raft", stood straight on the roof and they sighed at the cool night air.  
  
"It's cool." Minerva said.  
  
"Hey you can see everything from up here!" Poppy cried. "See? There's my house!" She said, leaning over the railing dangerously and pointed.  
  
"Careful, Empress!" Mandy called and held Poppy back.  
  
"This place is great!" Georgia said happily.  
  
Mandy leaned on the railing and cried out to the night sky: "Jonathan Wood! I don't hate you anymore! I wish I can go straight to France and see you!!!! Come on, Hogwarts Sisters! Let's scream our hearts out!!"  
  
Minerva giggled and shouted: "Albus! Can you hear me?! It's your beloved Minerva! I love you!!! And Athena! I'm proud to have you for my daughter!!"  
  
Poppy laughed and screamed: "William Potter! Can you see me from up there?! I miss you!" She stopped and suddenly started crying. Georgia held her in her arms. "Oh Voldemort, you heartless, mindless son of a bitch! You took so many lives without even stopped to think! I wish you could go straight to hell with the rest of the dark wizards!" She cried, too drunk to think that Voldemort had nothing to do with William's death.  
  
When the four of them finally stopped screaming, they were out of breath. They sat down and looked at the night sky.  
  
"Hey, I can see Perseus." Minerva said, pointing at the constellation. "And that's Andromeda, right, Empress Singing Flower?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm suck at Astronomy." Poppy replied.  
  
"You know, I hate summer!" Georgia said. "I don't get to work during the holidays and I can't take care of the plants in the greenhouses at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Who cares about those plants? I hate the summer because of the weather, it is damn hot!" Poppy said.  
  
"That's right." Minerva said. "Argh, there is not a goddamn breeze in the entire city of London!"  
  
"Somebody please wring me out!" Poppy cried.  
  
"Well, we can't just sit here and paddle, we have to create our own goddamn breeze." Mandy said, stood up straight and pulled her friends up. They went to the "raft" and climbed on.  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters didn't know where exactly they were going; the only thing they knew was that they were flying through the night air and the feeling was great. Mandy and Minerva were sitting behind Poppy and Georgia. Mandy sighed and cried: "The air feels great!" She stood up unsteadily and said: "Look girls! I can stand!"  
  
"So can I!" Minerva said, climbed on her feet and stood up, put her hands on her hips and grinned.  
  
"Argh! This is not enough! I want more of the night air!" Mandy screamed and without warning, she took off her robes, held it up and let the air went through it so that it could move like a flag.  
  
"Are you showing off?!" Minerva accused. Mandy may be old but she had a muscular body.  
  
Mandy struck out her tongue and flexed her board shoulders.  
  
"Well, if you are, so am I!" Minerva said, taking off her robes.  
  
"You two looked great!" Georgia called and whistled.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Poppy said at the sight of Minerva's beautiful body. "How do you keep your body that way?"  
  
"It's a secret!" Minerva sang. "Whee!!! This is fun!"  
  
Mandy let go of her robes and they flew away from the "raft". "Whoops! There goes my robes!"  
  
Minerva giggled and tossed away her robes. "There goes mine as well!"  
  
And that's when they flew past the Aurors' station.  
  
"Oh my God!" An Auror on duty cried. He grabbed his broom, mounted it and chased after them. "Hey! Pull over!"  
  
"Uh oh!" Mandy and Minerva cried. They kneeled down and Mandy cried: "Go faster!"  
  
"Don't you dare to stop the raft, Poppy! I mean it!" Minerva warned.  
  
"Man, we are going to hell for sure!" Georgia cried. "Isn't this cool, we are like having a race!"  
  
"Hot-cha-cha!" Poppy sang and rode the "raft" faster.  
  
But a few minutes later, the Auror caught up with them and when they stopped, the Auror demanded: "What the hell do you ladies think you are doing?"  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters didn't respond.  
  
"Never mind, just get some clothes on." The Auror said embarrassedly, trying not to look at Minerva and Mandy, who only had bras and panties on.  
  
"We don't have any." Minerva snapped.  
  
"Well, we will try to find some for you back at the station." The Auror said, blushing.  
  
"Thank you! Hey boy, you look kind of cute....." Mandy said.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but you can't take your staff back." The Auror said to Dumbledore at the Witchrow Prison. "They broke a law and will have to stay here for the night...."  
  
Athena looked at her mother and her friends in the cell, with her mouth opened at Minerva's body under a short cape, which managed to cover her shoulders and chest only. "I know that Mom has great hair but I didn't know that she has such a great body as well." She managed to say.  
  
Minerva looked at Athena and asked: "Why are you behind those bars? Are you being arrested?"  
  
"Err..." Athena started.  
  
"Oh Merlin! She broke the law!" Minerva cried before Athena could answer. "Ungrateful bitch! Who would have thought that she would be the one who try to do me in!" She cried and Mandy held her tightly and patted her head. "There, there, Queen Cold-As-Ice. Don't cry."  
  
Athena didn't know what to say.  
  
"How? How could she do it? She is supposed to be the good one! You know how long I was in labor with her?" Minerva asked hysterically.  
  
"Oh, two hours, not even." Poppy said calmly.  
  
"Well, it felt longer!" Minerva snapped.  
  
"Come on, Athena, let's go." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"But what about Mom? And Mandy and the others?" Athena asked.  
  
"The Aurors refuse to let them go. So we have to wait for tomorrow." Dumbledore said helplessly.  
  
****  
  
When Dumbledore and Athena left, an Auror outside the cell shouted: "Stop making so much noise! Or you will be here for much, much longer and I will knock you in the middle of next week!"  
  
Minerva stopped crying and shouted: "And I kick your sorry ass on Thursday!"  
  
The Auror backed away a little at her temper and said sweetly: "Well, will you ladies please go to bed?"  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes and said: "Fine. Come on sisters, let's get to bed." She said when she turned around and saw Poppy on the top bunk. "Hey, who say that you get the top bunk, eh?"  
  
"First come, first serve!" Poppy sang.  
  
Minerva pouted and got on the lower bunk.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, when Minerva woke up, she had a terrible headache. She sat up and gasped. "Where am I? Poppy, Georgia, Mandy! Wake up!" She called and they did, groaning at her loud calls.  
  
"How did we end up here?" Poppy said, rubbed her temples as they hurts, got out of bed and climbed to floor. "Oh Merlin! Minerva, Mandy, look at you!"  
  
Minerva and Mandy looked down. Minerva gave a short scream and covered her body embarrassedly.  
  
"Anybody here has extra robes or something?" Mandy asked frantically and pulled her short cape tightly to herself.  
  
***  
  
When Katie was feeding her children, Wood came into the kitchen and called: "Hey, Katie! Look at this!" He said, pointing at the Daily Prophet.  
  
Thursday, June 5, 2003  
  
Hogwarts Staff Arrested For Disorderly Conduct.  
  
Hogwarts Staff Members Minerva McGonagall, (Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor) Poppy Pomfrey, (School Nurse) Georgia Sprout (Herbology professor) and Madeline Hooch (flying instructor and former Beater of the Holyhead Harpies) were arrested last night and taken to Witchrow Prison for disorderly public conduct. Minerva McGonagall and Madeline Hooch were seen with only their underwear on, standing on four flying brooms, which were struck together by magic like a raft. Poppy Pomfrey and Georgia Sprout were not seen with their underwear on but refused to stop the "raft" when the Auror asked them to. The only reason for these is because they were heavily drunk and didn't know what they were doing. They were released this morning.  
  
"So this is the kind of teachers that my children going to have." Wood mumbled. "Grandpa, what do you see in Madam Hooch, anyway?"  
  
"That." Jonathan said simply, pointing at the newspaper. "Is the reason."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I hope Professor McGonagall's potion works." Katie said.  
  
"We will see the results on Madam Hooch's birthday." Wood said. 


	17. Plan in Action

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena and Oliver's twins belong to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Mostly rated PG for swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Inca: Thank you! Glad that you like it! Queen Soar with the wind is my Ya- Ya name! :)  
  
Princesswitch: Hm, I am not sure about the exact amount but the story is coming to an end *sniffs*  
  
Stoneygem, Laura: What does ROFL mean?  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 17: Plan in action  
  
"Happy Birthday, Countess Rising Sun!" Minerva, Poppy, Georgia said happily. Mandy's birthday had finally arrived and they held it at the Dumbledores' living room. The guests were all Mandy's old friends and her students. The Woods, however, had not arrived yet. To Mandy, it was also a reunion for her and her old friends because they had not been together since Georgia's 42nd birthday party, the day when they received news about Nicholas Longbottom's death.  
  
"Boy, Mandy, you are already 70 years old and yet you looks so beautiful!" Don Weasely grinned.  
  
"And wild! You should see my face when I read the news about you and Minerva stripping off your robes!" Joe Black said, laughing.  
  
"Oh stop it!" Minerva and Mandy said in embarrassment. Mandy's cheeks were as red as her red robes, which were trimmed with black thread.  
  
"Where are Oliver and Katie? Why aren't they here yet?" Mandy asked, looking at the Muggle clock on the wall.  
  
"Maybe the babies won't let them leave and they have to spend some time coaxing them before leaving them to the babysitter." Athena said, giving a glass of pumpkin juice to Don.  
  
"Thanks, kid." Don smiled and whispered. "You look as beautiful as the last time I saw you in 1950."  
  
Athena's mouth dropped open. "You remember?"  
  
"Of course, I even danced with you." Don grinned, but then his grin disappeared quickly. "And I am sure that William will too, if he is still alive." He added sadly.  
  
Athena gave a grim smile. She knew that William was dead; he had to be, otherwise Harry would have gone and lived with him instead of the Dursleys when Lily and James Potter died.  
  
"I remember too." Two voices said and Athena turned around and smiled at her parents.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "If it wasn't you, your mother would be Mrs. Wood instead of Mrs. Dumbledore. You went back to 1950 during the night of your birthday party, right?"  
  
Athena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Your father managed to figure out everything when I told him that you had disappeared from your bed and then he told me his theory the day you went to Oliver's. We even went to the Department of Time Management in the Ministry of Magic to confirm. Sure enough, you had gone back in time. I'm proud of you, you have done a great thing by getting your parents together." Minerva said, hugging her daughter.  
  
"It's not just me, the rest of the Gryffindors helped too." Athena said modestly. "And it was Mandy who thought up of the plan."  
  
"Yes. And now it is my turn to return the favor." Minerva said seriously. "I must get her and Jonathan together."  
  
"You have a plan?" Athena asked.  
  
Minerva nodded. "And it is already halfway through."  
  
"What is it?" Athena asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, the fewer people know about it, the better." Minerva said.  
  
***  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"I will get it!" Athena called and got the doorknob. She opened it and smiled. "Hi! Where have you two been? You are terribly late!" She asked.  
  
"Have the birthday lady cut the birthday cake yet?" Oliver Wood asked as he and Katie came in.  
  
"Sorry, but our two babies refused to let us go." Katie said apologetically, avoiding saying her children's names in case the names upset Mandy.  
  
"The birthday lady has not cut her cake yet, because she has been waiting for her two favorite students!" Mandy said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry!" Oliver and Katie said in unison.  
  
"Aww, I thought we are your favorite students!" Fred and George Weasely said, with their lips pouted.  
  
"Not since you two put explosive candles on my cake last year!" Mandy said in fake anger.  
  
The guests laughed. Don Weasely grinned and put each of his arms around each twin's shoulders. "That's my grandsons!"  
  
"Don, I bet that you are the one who taught them all those pranks!" Mandy accused.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Don said. "And this is the famous Oliver Wood!" He exclaimed, let go of his grandsons and went to Oliver. "Hi, I'm Don Weasely. I am a friend of your grandfather, Jonathan. How is he?"  
  
Minerva saw Mandy's frown and began to wonder whether the Potion was losing its effect.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. As for my grandfather, I have not met him since he left Britain, so I don't know." Oliver said, shaking Don's hand. "This is my wife, Katie."  
  
"Hi!" Don said cheerfully, shaking Katie's hand. "Wow, the Wood boys always has great taste in girls, hope I have that ability."  
  
"Better not let your wife hear that!" Robert Lupin called.  
  
Oliver caught Minerva's eye and winked.  
  
"Good, everything is going according to plan." Minerva said to Poppy and Georgia. "All right, Poppy, go."  
  
Poppy nodded and she exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh no! I left Mandy's gift at home!"  
  
"Oh no!" The guest groaned.  
  
"Sorry, I will go and get it right now!" Poppy said apologetically and disapparated.  
  
"It isn't like Poppy to forget something like that." Mandy said.  
  
"Maybe she has something in her mind." Athena suggested.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
"What's taking Poppy so long?" Mandy asked, looking at the clock. The moment she said that, Poppy appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Sorry! The gift is in a very small box so I have been searching for it for five minutes and...." She panted.  
  
"Save your breath." Mandy said, smiling.  
  
"I have put it in my pocket, I am going to put it with the rest of the gifts." Poppy said, walking past Mandy and to a table that was piled with gifts. Poppy smiled at Minerva and out of Mandy's view, pretended to put an imaginary gift on top of Poppy's real gift, which she had left with Minerva hours ago before the party started. "I have sent it." She whispered to Minerva.  
  
"Good, Oliver should be getting it any moment." Minerva said, smiling.  
  
"All right! Let's cut the birthday cake!" Mandy called and the guests gathered around her. They sang "Happy Birthday" and the Weasleys ended it by dragging the last word as long as they could.  
  
"Stop it!" Mandy said, laughing. And they stopped.  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Minerva said.  
  
Mandy closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and blew out the 70 candles. The guests applauded and Poppy asked: "What is the wish that you have made?"  
  
"I can't tell you, it will not come true if I do." Mandy said in protest as she cut and distributed the pieces of the cake.  
  
"Oh come on...." Minerva started.  
  
"No." Mandy said firmly.  
  
Ta, ta, ta.  
  
Athena turned around and saw an owl outside the window. She opened the window, pat the owl and took the letter that he bought along with him. She looked at the envelope.  
  
To Oliver Wood  
  
"Oliver! It's for you!" Athena called and gave the letter to Oliver. Oliver wiped his hands clean on his napkin and took the letter.  
  
He turned it over. "It's from my father, wonder what he wants." He said and opened the envelope. He took out the letter and read it. A few moments late he went pale. "M-my grandfather is dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" The guests exclaimed.  
  
"It can't be!" Katie shrieked and took the letter from Oliver. She read aloud:  
  
Oliver,  
  
You and your family must come home now. We have received terrible news about your grandfather, Jonathan Wood. He met an accident in France and he died in the hospital a few hours later. I can't write much now, just come home, your mother needs you.  
  
From your father,  
  
James Wood  
  
"History has repeated itself, again." Joe said, slumping down on his seat wearily.  
  
"First it was William, then Nicholas, and now Jonathan! I hate birthday parties." Robert said quietly.  
  
Minerva looked at Mandy and saw that Mandy had no reaction at all. At first, she thought that her Love Renewal Potion was not working, but then she noticed Mandy had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mandy?" Minerva asked gently.  
  
Mandy sniffed, covered her eyes with her hand and her shoulders shook.  
  
"Mandy? Are you all right?" Minerva asked again.  
  
Mandy removed her hand, looked at Minerva with tears rolling down her cheeks and suddenly hug her.  
  
"There, there, Mandy...." Minerva said softly.  
  
"I was planning to go to France and see him next week!" Mandy sobbed. "I wanted to tell him that I have forgiven him...."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Minerva asked.  
  
Mandy nodded in Minerva's arms. Minerva winked at Oliver and Oliver slipped out of the front door quietly.  
  
"Oh how I miss his love for me, I....." Mandy said.  
  
"Here, Mandy, wipe your tears." A familiar voice said and the speaker offered her a piece of tissue.  
  
Mandy let go of Minerva and took it, not giving much attention to one who gave her the tissue. "Thanks." She choked and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "I....." She stopped, her head snapped up and she looked at the person who had just offered her the tissue carefully. "Jonathan?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. Very much alive, in fact." Jonathan said and grinned.  
  
Mandy's mouth dropped open, then she closed it and she opened her mouth to say: "But I thought....." She started and looked at Hogwarts Sisters, who were grinning. "Oh! All of you did it on purpose!"  
  
"Are you objecting?" Minerva asked, frowning.  
  
"Looks like I have to go back to France after all...." Jonathan said flatly and started towards the door.  
  
"W-wait a minute!" Mandy exclaimed and grabbed Jonathan's arm. "This is too good to be true!"  
  
"Is that means you have forgiven me and I can have my Quidditch Queen back?" Jonathan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes to both!" Mandy said happily and she hugs him as tightly as she could.  
  
The guests applauded and the Hogwarts Sisters gave each other "high-five".  
  
"All right, let's party!" The Weasleys yelled.  
  
"Phew, looks like history didn't repeat itself after all." Joe said.  
  
Oliver suddenly thought of something and said to Jonathan: "Hey, grandpa, I have thought of a new name for my daughter."  
  
"What?" Jonathan and Mandy asked.  
  
"Mandy!" Oliver grinned.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter(s) for Mandy's dream of the past and the handover ceremony! (Something like the Ya-yas have at the end of the movie) 


	18. The HotAir Balloon

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena and Oliver's twins belong to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Some of Nicholas' Mandy's, Jonathan's and Albus' words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" So you may find their action and their words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Mostly rated PG for swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Child-Of-The-Dawn: Yep, I have noticed the new chapter.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 18: The Hot-Air Balloon.  
  
After the party, for the first time in 48 years, (Jonathan and Mandy "broke up" in 1955) Jonathan explained everything about why didn't he see Mandy off for Holyhead Harpies' flight for Italy and what his parents did to tear them apart. Due to the potion's effect, Mandy forgave him.  
  
"Okay, so the whole thing goes like this." Minerva said after the party. The Weasleys, Robert and Joe had left, leaving the Woods, Hogwarts Sisters, Dumbledore and Athena behind. "We knew the whole misunderstanding between you and Jonathan and since he is back, we decided to get you two back. I made a Love Renewal Potion so that you would forgive Jonathan and love him once again. Meanwhile, Poppy and Georgia had to go to the Woods to tell them about my plan. Remember the time when we quarreled in the sky and I told you that Jonathan was not in Britain?"  
  
Mandy, who was sitting on Jonathan's lap, nodded.  
  
"Well, I lied. He is here the next day Oliver's twins were born. At least that's what Athena said."  
  
"That's right." Jonathan confirmed. Since Mandy had already gotten Jonathan back, she was too happy to grudge.  
  
"I must made sure that you wouldn't go to the Woods until we came to get you for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. I put the potion into your sherry while you went to the bathroom."  
  
"And the party was the most difficult part. I need to see if you are really ready to forgive Jonathan. We had to do everything without you getting notice. First, Oliver and Katie had to come in but Jonathan had to wait outside. If Joe, Robert or Don asked about Jonathan, Oliver or Katie needed to act like Jonathan was in France and replied that they had not seen him since he had left Britain. Then Poppy came up with an excuse that she had forgotten your gift at her house and disapparated. She waited in her house for a few minutes before she sent an owl to Oliver, then she apparated back here, pretending to be very tired because she had been searching the house for the imaginary gift. A few minutes later, Oliver would receive the owl from Poppy, containing the fake letter about Jonathan's death. Oliver would act upset and of course, for those who didn't know the whole thing, included you, would believe the news. And sure enough, you cried and confessed that you still love him. So Oliver just went outside and got Jonathan in!" Minerva said proudly.  
  
"All of you are so sneaky." Mandy said, narrowing her eyes. "But never mind! At least I have Jonathan back!" She said, putting her arms around Jonathan's neck.  
  
****  
  
At that night, Mandy dreamed. About the time when she was 18 years old and during the holidays, the Hogwarts Sisters, Dumbledore and the boys went to the Muggle world for a day. In the late afternoon, they came across a Muggle, who was giving rides in a hot air balloon and everyone wanted to have a ride on it. Well, almost everyone....  
  
"Nicky, you are not going right?" Jonathan called.  
  
"No, I am not, you know that I hate flying." Nicholas said, looking at the hot-air balloon as if it was going to explode on his face.  
  
"All right, it's your turn." The man said to Jonathan and Mandy after Dumbledore and Minerva had left the hot air balloon.  
  
"This is safe, right?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Safe as a baby carriage." The man said confidently.  
  
"Come on, Mandy, it's our turn." Jonathan said excitedly.  
  
"I can't." Mandy suddenly said, looking uncertainly at the hot-air balloon.  
  
"She's scared." Jonathan said, leaning forward and whispered in her ear. "Oh come on, Mandy, it is almost the same as a broomstick. You will like it."  
  
Mandy shook her head firmly. She didn't think that she should trust that Muggle invention.  
  
"What a waste of a good ticket." Jonathan said flatly.  
  
"I will give it to Albus and you two go ahead. He seems to be enjoying it." Mandy said kindly.  
  
"Fine." Jonathan said in the same flat tone.  
  
But when Jonathan and Albus got into the hot-air balloon and they got off from the ground, Mandy found herself getting green with envy.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan noticed that Mandy was silent all the way since they left the hot- air balloon site. When he tried to get her to talk, she just said a word or two. Finally, when they almost reached the Leaky Cauldron, he couldn't take it anymore and said: "Don't try my patience, Mandy. Either tell me what's wrong or forget it."  
  
Mandy took a deep breath and faced him. "I want to ride the hot-air balloon." She said quietly.  
  
"Well why didn't you ride it when it was our turn?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Mandy said in a quieter tone. She looked down at her sneakers; her actions resembled a kid when her father scolded her.  
  
Jonathan stared at her for a while and sighed. "Look, Mandy. I understand what it is to be afraid, but nobody ever got anywhere without being frightened all the time."  
  
Mandy didn't respond. She kept on staring at her sneakers.  
  
"You want to ride the hot-air balloon?"  
  
Mandy looked up and mumbled. "Yeah."  
  
Jonathan sucked in his cheeks for a while and said: "All right." He took out his whistle that he had in his pocket and blew it furiously to stop Dumbledore and the others.  
  
"Who is blowing the whistle?!" Dumbledore yelled and when he saw Jonathan, he just said: "Oh."  
  
"Mandy and I are going to see a man about a hot-air balloon." Jonathan said. "You guys go back first. We will join you later."  
  
He grabbed Mandy's hand and said: "Come on, let's go before the man closes up!"  
  
***  
  
"Hi there!" Jonathan called as they rushed to the hot-air balloon site in the evening. "Listen, I know you must be utterly exhausted after such a long day, but could you possibly consider just giving one more ride for us?"  
  
"Nope, sorry." The man said, shaking his head.  
  
"Please?" Jonathan pleaded. "My girlfriend panicked when it was our turn and now she is just dying to go up. I'll pay you." He put his hand in his pocket and dug out 4 dollars. "There, I can pay you 4 dollars."  
  
The man smiled. "It is going to cost you more than that."  
  
Jonathan pouted for a while, looked that Mandy, who had a disappointed look on her face, and said: "We'll be back, with money, you just stay right here, okay? Please don't go yet." He took Mandy's hand and they ran away.  
  
"Kids." The man muttered.  
  
***  
  
"I need some cash, Diana!" Jonathan yelled as he stepped into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley, where he could just get anything he wanted and let his father Sean Wood paid for them by his account in Gringotts. Jonathan Wood had one weakness: Ice cream. But that didn't stop him from getting fat. Sometimes he asked Diana, the young owner for money and Diana would charge whatever amount of money Jonathan took to his father's account. "Charge 5 Galleons to my Dad's account, all right? Actually make it 10."  
  
"No." Diana said immediately.  
  
Jonathan frowned. "Why in the world not? You have done it 84 thousand times before!" He demanded.  
  
Diana put down the comic that she had been reading and said: "Well, your father came in not a few days ago and told me that I can give you all the ice cream you want but, no more cash."  
  
Jonathan's mouth dropped open. "No way!" He cried.  
  
"Way. No more cash." Diana said.  
  
"Oh come on, Diana, please? Be a sweetheart and give me at least 5 Galleons." Jonathan coaxed.  
  
"Sean Wood said just ice cream, no cash." Diana said.  
  
"It's okay, Jonny, never mind, let's just give up and go back to find Minerva and the others." Mandy said.  
  
Jonathan turned his head to her and frowned deeply. "Madeline Zoë Hooch, don't you ever let me ever hear you utter those words again, do you understand?" He asked in a tone that he usually used for the Quidditch players.  
  
Mandy just glared at him for saying her middle name, she hated the name Zoë.  
  
Jonathan ignored her glare. He saw a girl around his age coming into the shop to order some ice cream and he just rushed to her and said: "Miss, I have a little proposition for you. How much worth of ice cream are you planning to buy this evening?"  
  
"Around 5 Galleons." The girl said.  
  
"Why don't you let me put it on my father's charge account and pay me cash? What do you say?" Jonathan asked excitedly.  
  
"Hm....okay!" The girl said finally and gave Jonathan 5 Galleons.  
  
"Have a wonderful day!" Jonathan greeted and grinned at Diana. "I win." He sang. "And now to Gringotts to exchange the money..."  
  
***  
  
"Wow, I can see everything from up here!" Mandy cried a few hours later at the hot-air balloon.  
  
"Great, isn't it?" Jonathan asked. "Feel the cool wind blowing on your face, don't you just love it?!"  
  
"Of course!" Mandy said happily, hug Jonathan and kissed him quickly on his cheek. "Oh thank you, Jonathan, thank you so much for everything...."  
  
"My pleasure." Jonathan said, grinning.  
  
"Young lovers." The man said under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Mandy smiled with her eyes still closed. That was one of the happiest memories she had with Jonathan Wood. She felt that someone was watching and opened her eyes.  
  
Jonathan Wood was sitting beside her bed, grinning. "Morning."  
  
Instead of greeted him back, Mandy asked: "Don't you know how come in by the Muggle way?"  
  
"I don't learn how to apparate for nothing." Jonathan replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked, still not getting up.  
  
"For something I should have done 48 years ago." Jonathan said seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me, Mandy." Jonathan suddenly said.  
  
Mandy blinked. Was she dreaming?  
  
"I have lost you once, and I am not going to lose you again." Jonathan said softly.  
  
Mandy sighed. She was silent for a while and smiled. "Give me a reason to say no."  
  
***  
  
That day, Mandy and Jonathan were busy, telling everyone they knew that they were getting married.  
  
"Wow! I am a father now and I can still have a new step-grandmother!" Oliver said to Katie. "Can you believe it, Katie? Madam Hooch, my flying instructor, Hogwarts' Quidditch referee, and former Holyhead Harpies Beater, is going to be my step-grandmother!"  
  
"Finally! Countess Rising Sun is getting married!" Poppy said when Mandy and Jonathan told the Hogwarts Sisters.  
  
"When is the wedding day?" Minerva asked.  
  
"A month from today." Jonathan said after he had looked at the calendar on the Dumbledores' wall.  
  
"And that will be August 20th......" Minerva said slowly. "Okay, you better be available on August 18th."  
  
"Why?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Minerva, you mean you will conduct it?!" Mandy said excitedly.  
  
"Of course. As the leader of the Hogwarts Sisters, I have to conduct it." Minerva said importantly.  
  
"Conduct what?" Jonathan asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"The hand-over ceremony." Dumbledore said seriously. 


	19. The Hand Over Ceremony

Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood  
  
Disclaimer: Athena and Oliver's twins belong to me. As for the rest, see "What can I do to forget about the love between us" (why the hell did I make such a long title..)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Some of the characters' words came from "Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" and "Clash of the Titans" So you may find their action and their words familiar. And I don't own them.  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Madam Hooch/OC  
  
Note 1: Ok, like what Freelancer said: My fic, my rules. So instead of 80 years older than Minerva, I make Dumbledore to be 8 years older than her! *grins*  
  
Note 2: All right, this is it, the last chapter of the "Hogwarts Sisters"! *sniffs*  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Mostly rated PG for swearing  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Gross Reality: I have my own way of telling a story. If you don't like it, I believe you could go to hell.  
  
Dedicated to my friends in the Albus/Minerva group-Thank you for consoling me.  
  
Chapter 19: The Hand-over Ceremony  
  
"Say, Albus? What exactly is the hand-over ceremony about?" Jonathan asked Dumbledore on 18th August. It was 9pm and Jonathan and Dumbledore were sitting in the Dumbledores' living room.  
  
"It is for you to find out." Dumbledore said, standing up. "Well, I am going to see what Minerva is doing...."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! You can't leave me here!" Jonathan said frantically. Usually the Dumbledores had their lights on but today, under Minerva's orders, all the lights were switched off and candles were used in replacement, giving the whole house a dark and mysterious atmosphere. And not to Jonathan's surprise, Dumbledore went along with Minerva because he thought that it was interesting. Athena had gone to the Woods' for the night because she was not allowed to be in the house to witness the ceremony. Even if she is a Hogwarts Sister's daughter.  
  
Dumbledore ignored his protest. "I am sure that Georgia will attend to you soon." He said and went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore looked into his and Minerva's room and saw Minerva checking her reflection. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing white robes. (Think of Maggie Smith in "Clash of the Titans")  
  
"Is the ceremony going to begin?" Dumbledore asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Yes." Minerva said, smiling in satisfaction at her image. "I am going to call Georgia to get Jonathan. How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful. Like a Goddess." Dumbledore said and gave her a kiss. "Call me when the ceremony is over, I will be in the garden, reading."  
  
"Sure....." Minerva said, when she saw something. "Oh no, I forgot! Albus, can you please put that on for me?" She asked, pointing at a tiara made of diamonds on the dressing table.  
  
Dumbledore picked the tiara up carefully and put it on Minerva's head. "Now you look like a real Queen Cold-As-Ice."  
  
"Thank you, King Calm-As-Night." Minerva said and smiled as she gave Dumbledore a light kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Jonathan Wood?" A strong voice asked and Jonathan turned around. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Georgia wearing light green robes and a tiara of emeralds.  
  
"The hand-over ceremony has begun. Come with me." Georgia said and Jonathan got up from his seat.  
  
He followed Georgia to the second floor, and to end of the hallway. On the way, Jonathan gave nervous glances at Georgia. She acted like she didn't know him at all and she had a serious look on her face.  
  
When they stopped at the last door of the hallway, Georgia patted Jonathan's shoulder and said: "Don't worry. Just relax, we won't kill you."  
  
Jonathan gave her a smile and nodded. Georgia knocked on the door impatiently and Poppy with light blue robes and a tiara of pearls opened the door. Jonathan's mouth dropped open at what he had seen. Minerva was standing at the other side of the room with her hands together as she was praying. A large portrait of a Goddess with a bow and arrow was hanging behind her and in front of the portrait, there was a marble alter with white candles and a long black box on it.  
  
"You are now in the temple of the Hogwarts Sisters. Enter." Minerva said in a clear, strong voice and Jonathan and Georgia entered as Poppy closed the door. "Bring forward the suitor."  
  
Georgia grabbed Jonathan's hand and led him to the front of Minerva.  
  
"Kneel, Jonathan Wood." Minerva commanded.  
  
"What?" Jonathan asked back.  
  
"You heard me." Minerva said and glared at him.  
  
"Just kneel already, it will be over soon." Georgia whispered and Jonathan kneeled.  
  
"Empress Singing Flower, bring Countess Rising Sun out." Minerva ordered and Poppy left. A few moments later, she returned with Mandy, who was wearing yellow robes and a tiara with rubies.  
  
"Hear me, Jonathan Wood, you are about to marry our sister, Madeline Zoë Hooch. Also known as Countess Rising Sun. But before you may do so, you must do what I say or I will not hand her over to you." Minerva said seriously.  
  
"All right." Jonathan said slowly.  
  
Minerva turned around to the portrait of the Goddess and said: "Bear witness, Artemis, our beloved Goddess of Chastity, Hunt and Moon. I, Minerva McGonagall, Queen Cold-As-Ice, is going to hand over our sister, Madeline Zoë Hooch, Countess Rising Sun, to Jonathan Wood. Please give her your blessings and protect her throughout her marriage. If Jonathan Wood has done anything wrong to her in the future, give us, the Hogwarts Sisters, the permission to curse him."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Jonathan exclaimed before he could stop himself.  
  
Minerva gave him another glare as if she was saying: "Silence!"  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Minerva turned around. "Duchess Sleeping Butterfly, give it to him."  
  
Georgia took a container decorated with plastic roses and gave it to Jonathan. "Drink it." She said.  
  
Jonathan stared at the dark liquid in the container. "Hey, what the hell is this?" He asked.  
  
"This is the blood of the Hogwarts Sisters." Minerva said as if it was nothing unusual.  
  
Jonathan gave a glance at Mandy and Mandy shook her head. Glad that it was not real blood, Jonathan drank the liquid, which tasted like dark chocolate. He finished it and gave it to Georgia.  
  
"Arise, Jonathan Wood." Minerva said, lifting her hand.  
  
Jonathan stood up slowly.  
  
"Raise your right hand." Minerva said. "And repeat after me. I,"  
  
"I," Jonathan started and repeated what Minerva had said: "Jonathan Wood, the suitor of Madeline Zoë Hooch, a Hogwarts Sister and Countess Rising Sun, has swore in front of the Goddess Artemis, that I will take care and love her for eternity. If I break my oath, the Hogwarts Sisters will have their revenge on me. As Madeline Zoë Hooch suffers, so will I. I promise you."  
  
"Good." Minerva smiled. "Come forward, Countess Rising Sun." She whispered.  
  
Mandy stepped forward and stood beside Jonathan.  
  
"Hold hands." Minerva said and Jonathan and Mandy held their hands.  
  
Minerva turned around, opened the box and took out a sliver silken thread. She lifted the thread above the couple's hands. "As I bind their hands with this silken thread, bear witness, my sisters, that since Countess Rising Sun is our sister, so Jonathan Wood will become our brother."  
  
Poppy and Georgia smiled. Minerva tied the silken thread on Jonathan and Mandy's hands. "Empress Singing Flower, bring forward the crown."  
  
Poppy carried a box to Minerva. Minerva opened it and took out a crown of rubies. "Jonathan Wood, I shall now named you as Count Evening Sun." She said seriously and placed the crown on Jonathan's head. "We will hand over Countess Rising Sun to you. Now you have the Hogwarts Sisters' and Artemis' permission to marry her. Congratulations." She smiled. "You may kiss the Countess, you know." She added.  
  
Jonathan smiled and kissed Mandy lovingly.  
  
"Now I declare that the hand-over ceremony is over!" Minerva called and the Hogwarts Sisters applauded.  
  
Jonathan and Mandy broke their kiss and smiled.  
  
Minerva removed the thread and said: "And I declare that the Hogwarts Sisters bonding ritual has started."  
  
"Huh?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Don't "huh", Count Evening Sun. It is a tradition." Minerva said firmly and practically shooed Jonathan out of the room. She closed the door and said: "All right, let us begin. Form a circle, everyone."  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters formed a circle.  
  
"Countess Rising Sun, the day after tomorrow is your wedding day, let us combine our blood together." Minerva said seriously. "After this ritual, we will be even closer as sisters and if you have any trouble with Jonathan Wood, we will be there to help you."  
  
Mandy nodded and Minerva went to the alter, opened the box and took out a knife.  
  
"Oh no, are we really going to do that?" Poppy groaned.  
  
"Hell yes, of course we are." Minerva said, going back to the circle. She poked her palms with the knife and passed it to Georgia. All of the Hogwarts Sisters cut their palms with the knife and Mandy, the last one, put the knife down.  
  
"I can't believe you are all cutting your hands for me." Mandy said.  
  
"That is what sisters for. Now let's join hands." Minerva said and the Hogwarts Sisters joined hands. "We are the mighty Hogwarts Sisters, let no man to have the full control of us. Now our blood floods through each other and it will for all eternity. Loyal forever, we raise our voices and do our Hogwarts Sisters cry....."  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters raised their hands and cried: "YA-YA!"  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his book to the second floor, shook his head and said in amusement: "Here they go again." The last time the Hogwarts Sisters gave that "Ya-Ya" cry was after his and Minerva's wedding ceremony.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan leaned on the wall as Minerva opened the door and all the Hogwarts Sisters came out. He smiled at Mandy. "Is it over?" He asked as the rest left the hallway.  
  
Mandy nodded and smiled back.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love you, Countess Rising Sun." Jonathan suddenly said, putting his arm over Mandy's shoulders.  
  
"I love you too, Count Evening Sun." Mandy said and kissed him.  
  
The End 


End file.
